


Dzieło i życie

by Homoviator



Series: Życie i dzieło [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Plotty, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q wie, że Bondowi nie można ufać, ponieważ potrafi bez wahania przeprowadzić infiltrację kwatermistrza MI6 i potraktować przyjaźń jak misję. Czego Q nie wie to fakt, że został właśnie uwikłany w dość trudną współpracę z 007, i będzie zmuszony agentowi Jej Królewskiej Mości zaufać. Sensacja, zwroty akcji, fluff i hurt comfort, Q wysadzony ze swojej strefy bezpieczeństwa i Bond roztaczający swój czar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Śmiercionośny pendrive i smooth jazz

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejna część tryptyku Wielkie Dzieło.

Roz.1

Śmiercionośny pendrive i smooth jazz

Obawiam się Greków, nawet jak przynoszą dary

Wergiliusz, Eneida

Q być może nie miał zbyt dużej kondycji fizycznej i można go było ujarzmić za pomocą kilku ciosów w nerki, ale nie był głupi. Wiedział, że Bond leci z nim do Tokio nie po to, aby go bronić przed potencjalnymi napastnikami. Może, chociaż nie na pewno, Q pomyślałby w ten sposób jeszcze przed swoim pustynnym porwaniem. Teraz nie. Teraz Bond jawił się mu jako profesjonalista i jako taki na pewno nie zgodziłby się lecieć na bezsensowną, nudną konferencję tylko po to, aby odstawić przed ewentualnymi napastnikami pokaz siły.

Była to trochę zawstydzająca konkluzja, bo to znaczyło, że wcześniej Q nie uznawał 007 za profesjonalistę. Nie w pełnej rozciągłości, nie naprawdę. Pewnie, bardzo zdolny, bardzo wydajny agent, szurnięty wystarczająco, aby być najskuteczniejszym szpiegiem w MI6. Q znał statystyki dotyczące misji Bonda, sam je przecież pilotował... a mimo to Bond ukazał mu swoją nieprofesjonalną stronę. Gdzieś pomiędzy kolejną maścią na pryszcze, telefonami na dobranoc a herbatą indyjską z najwyższej półki Q wytworzył sobie obraz nieprofesjonalnego 007.

Bardzo niebezpieczny obraz. Bond grał, tak jak każdy agent, w odpowiednich chwilach ujawniał swoją ludzką twarz, żeby potem to wykorzystać. Q obiecał sobie, że nie da się podpuścić już nigdy więcej.

Coś w tej konferencji w Tokio, ze sponsorowanym hotelem i pełnym zestawem atrakcji turystycznych, sponsorowanym przez MI6 było poważnie nie tak. Q podszedł do tego jak zawsze, gdy coś mu się nie zgadzało. Przeszukał kopie analogowe akt, przejrzał całą sieć MI6 i przetrząsnął dokładnie każdy zakamarek networku swojego wydziału w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek informacji, wskazówki, poszlaki. Nic. Brak jakichkolwiek śladów odnośnie tego, co 007 będzie robić w ciągu następnego tygodnia był bardzo wymowny.

M jeżeli coś wiedział nie pokazał tego po sobie. Oschłym tonem oznajmił Q, że czas oswoić samoloty i podnieść nieco kwalifikacje, po czym wyprosił kwatermistrza, zasłaniając się jakimś niezwykłej wagi spotkaniem.

Q dopiero na schodach oburzył się, że co sobie Mallory do cholery myśli! Jego kwalifikacje miały się dobrze i nikt ceniący sobie swój komputer i konto bankowe nie powinien w nie powątpiewać.

Niezależnie od uszczypliwości M i matactw 007 w całej MI6 nie było nawet skrawka danych odnośnie misji Bonda w Tokio.

Takie "zaginięcia" w bazach danych MI6 zdarzały się rzadko i tylko wtedy, kiedy agenci aktywnie zabiegali o to, aby zniknąć. Bond musiał mieć jeszcze jakieś inne zlecenie w Tokio, jakąś sekretną misję w misji, i kto wie, czy nie zdecyduje się użyć osoby Q ponownie, aby wykonać jakieś ważniejsze, tajne polecenie.

"Nie sądzę, żeby tak było." oznajmiła Moneypenny, marszcząc zabawnie nos i odczytując swoje maile z komórki. "Może po prostu Bond uznał pobyt w Capital Hotel Tokyu za swój zasłużony urlop. Bez dokumentacji mało co się w tej instytucji dzieje, sam to wiesz, Q. W końcu musimy się spowiadać przed ministerstwem obrony i królową."

"Dokumentacji infiltracji mojej własnej osoby i misji wewnętrznej Bonda też nie było." zauważył ponuro Q i wrzucił kolejną parę skarpetek do walizki. "A mimo to się odbyła."

Na to Moneypenny nie miała odpowiedzi, natomiast przyklęknęła przy Q i objęła go ramieniem.

"Och Q."

"Zrobisz mi herbaty, podczas gdy ja będę się pakował na moją katastrofę lotniczą?"

"Nie przeciągaj struny! Mogę ci co najwyżej zamówić chińszczyznę, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że zjesz ze mną baodzy."

Q przystał na te warunki z ciężkim westchnieniem. Moneypenny, ukontentowana, że wmusi w niego całe chińskie danie zadzwoniła od razu do swojej ulubionej chińskiej knajpki, serwującej świetne krewetki. Q sprawdził, czy Eve nie patrzy, po czym zapakował do bagażu podręcznego całą baterię leków, od uspokajających po zwykłe tabletki z melisą.

Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale też zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zbliży się do jakiegokolwiek samolotu bez napakowania się różnego rodzaju ogłupiającymi chemikaliami. Miał ich całą szafkę, ale w małej, podręcznej torbie kosmetycznej posiadał te najważniejsze i to z nimi zawsze wyprawiał się, kiedykolwiek musiał wejść w bliższą interakcję z samolotami.

Migrena zaczęła się pomiędzy kurczakiem w sosie słodko kwaśnym a bułeczkami baodzy z nadzieniem mięsnym, i Q był na nią przygotowany. Dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe, herbata z melisą i pomarańczą i wcześniejsza pora pójścia spać. Zdołał nawet zgrabnie wyprosić Eve i upchnąć jej Schrodingera do opieki.

"Na pewno wszystko z tobą ok?" pytała Eve, zakładając płaszcz i zerkając z niepokojem na Q. "Jakoś blado wyglądasz."

"Ja zawsze blado wyglądam. Mieszkam w Anglii, gdzie mamy ładną pogodę tylko pomiędzy kolejnymi ulewami." odpowiedział gładko Q i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. "Opiekuj się dobrze Schrodingerem i nie dawaj mu tuńczyka, nawet jakby żebrał w trzech językach. Chyba, że chcesz mieć poważnie skażone mieszkanie. I nie mówię tutaj tylko o kuwecie"

Schrodinger patrzył na Q z niemym wyrzutem, gdy Eve pakowała go do jego podróżnego koszyka. Sierściuch, chociaż był wciąż młodym kotem, potrafił wyraźnie pokazać, co myśli o ludziach, ich niespodziewanych podróżach i pozostawianiu stada (czyli jego samego) w obcych rękach. Q obiecał sobie w duchu, że przywiezie Schrodingerowi z Tokio coś dobrego, jako podarunek przeprosinowy.

Moneypenny wyszła pośpiesznie, zgarniając po drodze koszyk z kotem, cmokając Q w czoło i życząc powodzenia na konferencji. I tak Q został sam, z narastającym za oczami tętniącym bólem migreną, bez Schrodingera, z perspektywą, że za osiem godzin będzie leciał w banalnie prostej do przejęcia, zhakowania i zniszczenia maszynie, mile całe nad ziemią. W zamkniętej blaszanej puszce, z której nie da się wyjść, z której tylko można ...wylecieć! Jakie były statystyki, jeżeli chodziło o wypadki samolotowe? Jak statystyki zmieniały się, gdy w samolocie przebywali pracownicy MI6?

Q dopadł do szafki z lekami i wygrzebał zapasowe pudełko Xanaxu, po czym łyknął dwie tabletki, rozgryzając je na sucho.

"Cholera."

Gdy już spakował się całkowicie i za pomocą chemii odzyskał względną równowagę (psychiczną, bo fizyczna nieco szwankowała jak zawsze po Xanaxie) Q zadecydował, że czas spać. Migrena wciąż ćmiła, skradając się zdradziecko w okolicach skroni, ale postanowił ją zignorować. Wziął długi, gorący prysznic, przebrał się w piżamę i wsunął pod kołdry, z westchnieniem rozprostowując nogi i poruszając leniwie palcami u stóp. Dobry ogłupiacz był podstawą, jeżeli chciało się uniknąć ataku paniki, zanim jeszcze dotrze się na lotnisko, pełne maszyn śmierci, na które z uśmiechami wkraczali nieświadomi niczego, normalni, zdrowi, jeszcze nie martwi ludzie.

Może Xanax nie był wystarczająco mocny...

Q podskoczył cały, gdy jego komórka odezwała się rytmiczną, jazzową melodią Erika Trufazza. Drżącymi dłońmi odebrał telefon, usiłując brzmieć rzeczowo, bo kurcze, z Bondem obecnie mógł rozmawiać tylko rzeczowo.

"Czemu zawdzięczam telefon o północy, 007?"

"Po co te złośliwości, młody. Chciałem tylko spytać jak twoja awiofobia i poradzić, żebyś nie brał kilku środków na raz."

Q opadł z westchnieniem na poduszki i zamknął oczy.

"Bez tabletek nie wejdę nawet do strefy bezcłowej, Bond. Wiesz to, bo zapewne czytałeś moje akta."

Bond zaśmiał się mrukliwym, niskim, podnoszącym włosy na karku głosem, żeby go cholera jasna.

"Czytałem, czytałem. Szczeniak, który zhackował całą centralę lotniczą na Heathrow za pomocą komórki. Sparaliżowałeś całe lotnisko, bo wszedłeś do łazienki, która nie miała okien i dostałeś ataku paniki. Wolałbym uniknąć jutro takiego rozgłosu, chociaż przyznam, fajnie się czytało o incydencie łazienkowym w Heathrow."

Q nagle poczuł, że jego migrena znacznie się pogarsza. Położył sobie dłoń na czole, czując, jak drżenie z rąk przenosi się na ramiona, brzuch i okolice. Nawet myślenie o tym lotniskowym fiasku wywoływało w nim lekką panikę.

"Czy mogę coś jeszcze dla ciebie zrobić, poza dostarczaniem ci rozrywki moimi fobiami, 007? Jeżeli nie, to się rozłączam."

"Spokojnie, Q, nie kpię. Chcę się tylko upewnić, że jutro będziesz przy zdrowych zmysłach, a nie nieprzytomny od pigułek szczęścia."

"Nie sprawię ci kłopotu, Bond, jeżeli to masz na myśli." oznajmił z gracją Q, zadowolony, że w jego głosie nie dało się słyszeć drżenia. "Będziesz mógł spokojnie wykonać swoją misję."

Cisza. Cisza. Westchnienie Bonda mogło być równie dobrze wiatrem, który poruszył kotarę przy otwartym oknie. A więc ma osobną misję w Tokio, pomyślał Q z zadowoleniem. A więc nawet wielkiego Jamesa Bonda da się przejrzeć.

"Po prostu nie ogłupiaj się jutro, szczeniaku. Bardziej niż to konieczne."

"Dobranoc, 007."

"Dobranoc, Q."

/

Trząsł się od momentu, kiedy wybudził się z lekkiego, przepełnionego niespokojnymi majakami snu. Serce biło mu jak młotem, był spocony jak mysz a w ustach miał Saharę, nawet po duszkiem wypitej, zimnej herbacie z wczoraj. Zrobił sobie owsiankę, której nie zjadł, nastawił czajnik z wodą na herbatę, po czym powlókł się całkiem bez życia do łazienki. Oparł się o zlew, popatrzył w lustrze na swoją bladozieloną twarz, na podkrążone oczy, potargane włosy i poczuł, że musi to wszystko odwołać. Nie da sobie rady z samolotem, nie dziś, nie w tym miesiącu, nie z Bondem... nie nigdy.

Doskonale znał ten mechanizm, ale w niczym mu to nie pomagało. Im bliżej było lotu tym większy odczuwał niepokój. Wychodząc z domu i zamykając drzwi był już całkiem oblany potem i dygotał jak w gorączce. Kurcze, trzeba było poprosić Moneypenny, aby mu towarzyszyła, albo Bonda... Nie. To, że 007 znał z akt incydent lotniskowy sprzed pięciu lat było wystarczająco uwłaczające.

Jadąc taksówką na lotnisko, Q recytował sobie w myślach tablicę Mendelejewa z lewa w prawo i z góry do dołu, następnie usiłował ułożyć kolejną linijkę niemożliwego kodu, którego nie wolno mu było spisywać. Taksówkarz patrzył na niego jak na szaleńca i nic dziwnego. Q sam patrzyłby na siebie jak na osobę obłąkaną, gdyby mógł spojrzeć na siebie z boku. Akrofobia, klaustrofobia, aerofobia. Kumulował w sobie fobie jak jakiś rasowy psychopata i nie był w stanie nic z tym zrobić.

Nie cierpiał być bezradny, a już zwłaszcza wobec tych wszystkich zawstydzających objawów psychosomatycznych. Drżenie, pot, tętno, oddech. Jego ciało wariowało a umysł nie mógł sobie z tym dać rady.

Bond, oczywiście, czekał na Q przed głównym wejściem Heathrow. Świeży jak szczypiorek, pewny siebie i uśmiechnięty, z eleganckim neseserem podróżnym i dwoma kubkami z Starbucksa.

"Witaj, szczeniaku. Mam dla ciebie Earl Greya." Bond podał Q parujący kubek. "Marnie wyglądasz w ten piękny, deszczowy poranek."

Q strzelił w Bonda mściwym spojrzeniem i z zaciśniętym gardłem wziął od niego herbatę. Tylko po to, żeby poczuć zapach rozmiękłego kartonu, skojarzyć go z piciem gorących napojów na lotnisku i upuścić kubek.

Bond płynnie przejął od Q walizkę na kółkach i wprawnie skierował się ku wejściu.

"Dość już tych teatrów. Idziemy."

Q nie miał czasu ani oddechu, żeby zaprotestować a Bond już wpychał go w zatłoczoną, buczącą od zapowiedzi kolejnych lotów paszczę lwa.

Jakoś przeżył odprawę i bramki celne. Przetrwał także całe mnóstwo sklepów, zdenerwowanych, znudzonych, nieciekawych ludzi, z wózkami pełnymi toreb podróżnych, dziećmi, psami i zagubionymi biletami. Bond szedł obok niego, z irytującym spokojem i pewnością siebie niosąc oba ich bagaże podręczne. Nie mieli żadnych innych. Nie były potrzebne. Neseser 007 wylądował na walizce z kółkami Q. Najwyraźniej Bond uznał, że niespokojny, drżący, spocony kwatermistrz nie da sobie rady z czymś tak trudnym i wymagającym zaangażowania jak pilnowanie swojego własnego laptropa i skarpet.

Gdy już przeszli przez galerię sklepową do holu z bramami lotniczymi, Q zebrał się w sobie, żeby coś powiedzieć. Poczynić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, zabrać swoją walizkę, obrazić Bonda, raz a dobrze. Pewnie, potem będzie się czuł z tym fatalnie, ale teraz chciał jedynie, żeby 007 też pocierpiał.

"Bond..."

Ale Bond nie dał mu czasu na zbędne dygresje. Uśmiechnął się, położył mu dłoń na dole pleców i pchnął w kierunku bramy numer dwadzieścia osiem. Zaraz, czy to na pewno była ich brama?...

Stewardessa przejęła od nich karty pokładowe, sprawdziła ich fałszywe paszporty, po czym z uśmiechem zaprosiła na pokład samolotu.

Kręciło mu się w głowie, miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuje i zrobi coś strasznego. Nic takiego oczywiście nie zrobił. Bond sprawnie usadził Q na fotelu z dala od okna, załadował do luków bagażowych swój tajemniczy neseser i walizkę na kółkach, po czym zajął miejsce obok. Siedział tak, żeby odgradzać Q od reszty pasażerów i zmusić go do wparcia się głębiej w fotel. Bond pachniał czymś ostrym i korzennym a gdy pochylił się i zajrzał w twarz Q, wściekle niebieskie oczy lśniły.

"Ty się naprawdę boisz latania, szczeniaku."

Q spojrzał w oczy Bonda i nagle zgubił wszystkie swoje przygotowane na tą okazję słowa.

"I naładowałeś się po uszy lekami." dopowiedział Bond, przybierając sztucznie pogodną, łagodną minę kogoś, kto ma wprawę w ukrywaniu wściekłości. "Wspaniale. To będziemy mieć bal. Trzymaj się mnie. Nie lubisz samolotów, wiem, ale zaufaj mi. Nie pozwolę, żeby ci się coś stało."

Jaki bal? Czemu należy się trzymać Bonda? Q miał chęć zapytać, ale w zasadzie nie musiał. To było dość oczywiste, gdyby się zastanowić. Wielki, potężny i wspaniały 007 będzie kpił z tak śmiesznej ułomności swojego kwatermistrza. James Bond, któremu zdarzało się zwisać ze skrzydła startującego samolotu, pilotować spadający helikopter i dyndać na jednej ręce z ostatniego piętra wieżowca, nie znał tego typu przypadłości. Lęk wysokości, klaustrofobia i ataki paniki, gdy nie ma się pod stopami nic poza paroma kilometrami chmur, gdy tylko siedzi się, wbity w fotel, jak na rollercoasterze i czeka na ten ostatni upadek, lot, lot w dół, aż żołądek podejdzie ci do gardła, aż ci się uszy zatkają od ciśnienia...

Silniki samolotu zawyły i cały pokład został wprawiony w subtelny, miarowy ruch. Krajobraz za oknami zaczął się przesuwać a po chwili sto siedemdziesiąt osiem tysięcy siedemset pięćdziesiąt sześć kilogramów metalu wzniosło się ponad ziemię. Q poczuł, jak robi mu się słabo a serce zaczyna coraz szybciej bić, nie naturalnie, nie do wytrzymania...

"Zamknij oczy i połóż głowę na kolanach."

Q przez jedną, bardzo długą chwilę patrzył na Bonda, jakby oszalał. Przecież spadali, a jeżeli nie, to zapewne zaraz spadną, bo Q zna wszystkie sposoby na zhakowanie samolotu, bo to takie łatwe, że byle informatyk, obeznany z protokołami mógłby sprawić, żeby te obłożone elektroniką kilogramy metalu spadły z hukiem na ziemię... razem z całym ludzkim majdanem, wrzeszczącym, płaczącym, miażdżonym...

Bond złapał Q za kark i pchnął do dołu. Q zdążył jedynie pisnąć cienko (i wystraszyć stewardessę) a potem złożył się jak rozdygotany, hiperwentylujący scyzoryk.

"Proszę podać nam wino." odezwał się pewny, spokojny głos Bonda, gdzieś blisko, ponad ramieniem Q. "Nie, nic się nie stało. Mój przyjaciel ma tylko małe załamanie nerwowe, nic z czym byśmy sobie nie poradzili. Tak, koc i wino. Dziękuję."

Q spróbował się wyprostować, ale Bond wciąż trzymał go mocno, przyciskając mu kark i plecy do dołu.

"Siedź bez ruchu." wysyczał 007, całkiem innym głosem niż używał względem stewardessy. "Co wziąłeś. I nie kłam nawet, że tylko jedną tabletkę łyknąłeś, bo widzę, że zmiksowałeś kilka i to nie tabletek, co całych opakowań chyba."

"Diazepam, Lorazepam, Xanax i Ativan." wymamrotał w materiał swoich własnych spodni Q. "Puść, bo zwymiotuję."

"Wymiotuj." zakomenderował szyderczo Bond, po czym już jaśniejszym, luźniejszym tonem zamruczał. "Tak, dziękuję za koc i wino... Melisso. Poza pięknymi nogami posiadasz także wyjątkowo piękne imię."

I adekwatne, pomyślał Q, wciąż zgięty w pół i usiłujący nie skompromitować się ostatecznie. Melisa. Melisa przydałaby mu się teraz bardzo, całe tony melisy do popicia całej tony Lorazepamu... Q zmusił się do wyrównania oddechu i rozluźnienia zaciśniętych boleśnie szczęk. Nie zamierzał wymiotować na swoje własne kolana, gdy Bond uwodził jakąś przygodną Melissę.

Stewardessa odeszła, żeby obsłużyć jakiegoś mniej tajnego pasażera akurat, gdy kwatermistrz MI6 opanował odruchy wymiotne i zaczął względnie normalnie oddychać.

Bond zmusił Q do opowiedzenia dokładnie, kiedy wziął swoje ostatnie tabletki i co to za tabletki były. James miał widać doświadczenie w ogłuszaniu się lekami, bo zrobił sobie krótką notkę w notesie, zmarszczył się groźnie, zmarkotniał, po czym zamówił kolejne wino. Dla siebie. Q obserwował Bonda spod swojego zalatującego kurzem samolotowym kocyka. Coś go uciskało w klatce piersiowej i ciężko mu było oddychać.

"Co... się... dzieje?..."

"Nic, Q. Czemu miałoby się coś dziać?" Bond wziął łyka wina i mlasnął z aprobatą. "Niezłe. Szkoda, że nałykałeś się pigułek i nie możesz spróbować."

"Nie rób... ze mnie idioty..." wysapał Q, wykonując głębokie oddechy i zastanawiając się, czemu sufit tego przeklętego samolotu faluje. "Coś się... stanie... Wiem to..."

Bond spojrzał na Q znad kubka wina, po czym pochylił się ku niemu, poprawił mu koc pod brodą. A potem cmoknął go na odlew w policzek.

"Nic ci się ze mną nie stanie, Q. Zaufaj mi."

"Nic się nie stanie, powiada... Zaufaj mi, powiada... zaufaj mi to przyjadę po ciebie bugiem o dwie godziny za późno, jak już nerki wylecą ci nogawką..." wymamrotał mściwie Q, ale Bond najwyraźniej był odporny na złośliwości kogoś, kto drżał pod kocem i siłą woli opanowywał atak paniki.

Bond był draniem, ale w końcu okazał niejako serce i ulitował się. Wlał w Q dwa kubki herbaty i nawet podał mu kolejny Xanax i Lorazepam. Mówił coś o tym, że co prawda to nie zdrowo tak mieszać leki, ale to długi lot, dziesięć godzin a do Amsterdamu mają jeszcze trochę, więc "szczenięta mogą się wyspać". Q nie miał siły pytać, o co chodzi z Amsterdamem. Przełknął Xanax i Lorazepam, zapił resztką herbaty i pogrążył się w nerwowym, letargicznym półśnie.

Maszyna pod nim mruczała jak duży kot.

/

"Q. Obudź się. Mam do ciebie prośbę."

Uchylił oczy, nie kojarząc, gdzie jest ani co tutaj robi. Senny, spowolniony i kompletnie skołowany poprawił przekrzywione okulary i spojrzał z rozmarzeniem na pochylającego się nad nim Bonda. Znowu coś od niego chciał. 007 zawsze czegoś chciał od swojego kwatermistrza.

"Jaką... prośbę?" zapytał Q. Jego język był jak z waty i kręciło mu się w głowie. "...Śpię..."

Wszystko, co stało się potem było niczym fragment źle zmontowanego filmu. Bond zaproponował Q, żeby rozbroił bombę w kabinie pilotów a Q zgodził się i pozwolił się poprowadzić do bomby, nieważki, lecący z nóg i pogodny.

W kabinie pilotów jeden z pilotów był zabity strzałem w głowę, a drugi żył i wciąż pilotował, tyle, że z tyłu fotela miał bardzo ładną, zgrabną bombę odłamkową. Przyjemny design oprawy, wnętrze zdaje się z rodzaju tych nowoczesnych chemicznych, maleńki wyświetlacz i mnóstwo cienkich, drobnych, poplątanych kabelków.

Q miał chęć się roześmiać, ale nie mógł bo jak nic zakrztusiłby się swoim własnym językiem. Bond z jakiejś przyczyny wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

"Q. Nie śmiej się, tylko się skup. Uaktywnili bombę przed Amsterdamem, a to znaczy, że musimy się z nimi rozprawić tu i teraz. Ja zajmę się terrorystami a ty bombą. Jest zbyt skomplikowana dla mnie. Ten wyświetlacz jest jakiś dziwny."

"W porzo... rozbroję dla ciebie... co zechcesz..." wymamrotał Q uciekającym, zamierającym głosem, a Bond klepnął go mocno oburącz po policzkach, po czym wstał, poprawił garnitur i wyciągnął broń.

Następnych piętnastu minut Q nie pamiętał. Siedział obok bomby, kołowało mu się w głowie i nie mógł złapać oddechu a martwy pilot kapał mu swoim mózgiem na plecy. W strefie pasażerskiej ktoś strzelał, ktoś się bił, jakieś kobiety zawodziły wysokimi, płaczliwymi głosami a pokładowe, włączone chyba przypadkiem radio grało smooth jazz. Bond zniknął, Bonda nigdzie nie było, a był ważny... był ważny...

Q przypomniał sobie, o co prosił go Bond, gdy smooth jazz ucichł, przerwany nagle jak nożem. Wiedział, co powinien robić, ale nie mógł rozprostować palców, kurczowo trzymających wyświetlacz bomby. Wyświetlacz, miniaturowa klawiatura pod nim, wejście ubs. Coś mu to mówiło, znajome cyfry, znajomy kod zero jedynkowy i ogłoszenie, że za trzy minuty wszystko wybuchnie. Postarał się skoncentrować, to nie powinno być trudne. W zasadzie to było łatwe, ale tylko wtedy, gdy Q był w swoim żywiole, u siebie, bezpieczny za ekranem laptopa, a nie w lecącym samolocie!...

Potem, gdy o tym pomyślał, nie miał pojęcia jak to robił. Fart, szczęście, wyuczone odruchy i wyż po miksie tabletek. Jakimś cudem wciąż miał ze sobą swoją komórkę i kabel do podłączania jej do komputera. Zawsze go nosił w kieszeni i Moneypenny zawsze śmiała się, że okropnie zniekształca mu to spodnie.

Podłączył się komórką do wejścia USB bomby akurat wtedy, gdy rozległy się kolejne strzały a do kokpitu pilotów wtargnął wzburzony, zakrwawiony na twarzy Bond.

"Sugeruję pośpiech!"

Bond mocował się z kimś zaciekle przy wejściu do kabiny pilotów, ale Q nie był w stanie się tym przejąć. Czas nagle spowolnił dookoła niego i wszystko działo się jak na zwolnionym filmie. Wpisał kod na klawiaturę swojej komórki, zhackował bombę i odciął łączność temu, kto nią sterował. Ktoś genialny i szalony był po drugiej stronie tego połączenia... jak to możliwe? Jak to możliwe?...Normalnie Q chciałby do tego geniusza dotrzeć, ale nie było czasu. To była dużo bardziej zaawansowana bomba niż przypuszczał i po co mieli na lotniskach bramki celne, skoro i tak ludzie wnosili na pokład swoje śmiercionośne cuda techniki?

"Oddychaj, Q!" krzyknął Bond, łamiąc nos uparcie usiłującemu dostać się do kokpitu mężczyźnie. "Oddychaj!"

Nie wypuszczając z rąk komórki podłączonej do bomby Q osunął się ostrożnie na wydeptaną, brudną wykładzinę podłogową w kokpicie pilotów. Położył się na boku i skulił, oddychając chrapliwie. Nie przestawał stukać powolutku w klawiaturę telefonu. Da radę... Zawsze daje radę. Chyba właśnie miał zawał...

Druga linijka kodu spaliła coś w wyświetlaczu bomby a piąta wyłączyła ją całkowicie. Q przekręcił się na wznak i spojrzał na niebo, widoczne w panelu przednich szyb samolotu. Przez jeden, świetlisty, wspaniały moment czuł, że pomiędzy żebrami ma całe stado wyrywających się na wolność ptaków.

/

"Leżysz jak zdechła ryba, szczeniaku. Zjedz coś."

"Jadłem w innej strefie czasowej." sarknął Q, zgrzytając zębami. Migrena dudniła mu w czaszce jak źle zagrane solo na perkusji. "Poza tym nie jestem pewien czy mogę bezpiecznie zjeść coś, co mi podasz, zdrajco."

"Przestań się boczyć, Q. To trzeba było zrobić, najlepiej w najgorszych dla ciebie warunkach. Byłeś ze mną bezpieczny."

"Pewnie, najbezpieczniejszy jestem w wybuchających samolotach, ze stanem przedzawałowym, szczękościskiem i mózgiem zamordowanego pilota, kapiącym mi na spodnie."

Bond usiadł na krawędzi łóżka obok Q i popatrzył na niego z nietypowo zacukaną miną.

"Q. Musiałem zobaczyć cię w akcji, gdy wszystko na czym się zwykle opierasz zawodzi a mimo to musisz iść dalej. To część szkolenia."

"Nie mogliście mnie przynajmniej trochę uprzedzić? Tak, żebym nie napruł się jak świnia przed lotem z terrorystami, ich pieprzoną bombą i nawiedzonym agentem, który nagle zapragnął mnie SZKOLIĆ?! Ał. Auć... Kurza twarz."

"Nie ruszaj się. Przyniosę ci nowy ręcznik."

"Dupek."

"Histeryk."

Cały pierwszy dzień konferencji Q spędził w swoim eleganckim, ośmiopokojowym apartamencie w najdroższym hotelu w Tokio, za który MI6 przepłaciła co najmniej trzykrotnie. Ułożony na łóżku z mokrym ręcznikiem na czole i oczach usiłował trwać w bezruchu. Próbował także spokojnie i cicho umrzeć we śnie, ponieważ migrena której doświadczył w momencie lądowania awaryjnego na lotnisku Tokio Haneda jak się zaczęła nie mogła się skończyć. Pieprzony wilgotny ręcznik, który co jakiś czas donosił Bond nic nie zmieniał.

Brygada antyterrorystyczna, która zwinęła pokonanych przez Bonda terrorystów nie pomogła Q w jego migrenie. Podobnie jak ambulans wypełniony trajkoczącymi po japońsku lekarzami, którzy dali mu coś, po czym zasnął natychmiast, wessany w ciemność przepełnioną krzykiem, bólem. Duża, ciepła, pewna dłoń wciąż zaciskała mu się niewygodnie na połach kardiganu.

Obudził się już w hotelu. Bond od razu zakomunikował mu, że dostał zastrzyki znieczulające, pięknie rozbroił bombę w samolocie a jego ponowny trening i szkolenie właśnie się zaczęły.

"Poszczuję cię Moneypenny, 007. Nie znasz dnia ani godziny..."

"Też mi nowość. Poza tym Moneypenny mnie uwielbia."

"Postrzeliła cię."

"Ale nie zabiła. Nie, nie, nie, nie wstawaj tak szybko, bo znowu przejedziesz twarzą po dywanie."

Trzy razy Q usiłował wstać i pobiec do łazienki, aby zwymiotować i trzy razy zawiódł, ponieważ nie niosły go nogi. Trzy razy do łazienki eskortował go nie kto inny tylko sławny James Bond, w szlafroku frotte i hotelowych kapciach, pachnąc uwodzicielsko kawą i tostami. Q powinien wstydzić się swoich sesji przy klozecie, chudych łydek i żałosnych dźwięków, które wymykały mu się z ust, ale migrena wyssała z niego wszystkie emocje. Pozostał jedynie ogłupiający, uniemożliwiający funkcjonowanie, świdrujący w głowie ból.

Obiecał sobie, że jak tylko jako tako odzyska mobilność zemści się na Bondzie srodze. Nie będzie banku, hotelu, restauracji i burdelu, w którym Bond będzie bezpieczny...

"Zabijesz mnie na śmierć swoim śmiercionośnym pendrivem." szeptał z rozbawieniem miękki, mechaty głos tuż obok ucha Q. "Śpij lepiej i postaraj się nie zaśliniać aż tak poduszki."

"Humpf."

"No właśnie."

/

"Wiedziałeś o wszystkim."

Q nie podnosił wzroku znad rozłożonego przed nim laptopa. Obsługa tradycyjnej japońskiej restauracji w Capital Tokyu, jeżeli miała coś przeciwko komputerowemu sprzętowi obok żeliwnych mis do dań na gorąco, nie reagowała.

Dzień drugi konferencji upłynął Q na słuchaniu bardzo wtórnych, nic nie wnoszących w dziedzinę mediów elektronicznych prelekcji. Tyle, że w przerwach między odczytami i dyskusjami bufet oferował wspaniałą herbatę. Dla tej herbaty Q mógł przetrwać mdłe rozmowy z mdłymi informatykami, podstarzałymi szefami koncernów komputerowych i 007, obserwującego go od niechcenia z kuluarów.

Nikt z zebranej śmietanki towarzyskiej nie chciał wierzyć, że niemożliwy kod jest możliwy. Wszyscy wyśmiali ten koncept, jako wyssany z palca mokry sen samotnego hakera, zbyt odizlowanego i zdziczałego, żeby odróżnić rzeczywistość od fikcji. Q z uprzejmym uśmiechem potakiwał, popijał herbatę i utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że tak ograniczeni ludzie nie są w stanie stworzyć mu konkurencji. Nie tak jak młodzi, głodni wiedzy, samotni hakerzy, rozsiani po całym świecie w każdym razie.

"Trzeba zawsze obserwować, co dzieje się na zewnątrz." mówił Q, a towarzystwo zgadzało się z nim kurtuazyjnie, przekierowując dyskusję na najnowsze aplikacje apple`a.

Po południu, gdy rozmowy towarzyskie przejęły prym nad prelekcjami Bond zwinął zgrabnie Q, umiejętnie uprowadzając go do hotelowej restauracji. Teraz siedzieli na przeciwko siebie, w złowrogiej ciszy, z parującymi pomiędzy nimi półmiskami wypełnionymi owocami morza.

Bond mierzył Q nieruchomym spojrzeniem, kalkulującym i rozbawionym.

"Oczywiście, że wiedziałem, Q. Nie wiedziałem tylko, że spieprzysz wszystko łykając tonę tabletek."

"Wiesz, że nie latam! Wiesz, że nie zbliżę się nawet do lotniska bez czegoś na uspokojenie."

"A ty wiesz, że nie jeżdżę na głupie konferencje jajogłowych profesorków bez faktycznej, realnej potrzeby." głos Bonda był idealnie płaski i beznamiętny i Q miał chęć rzucić w niego czarką ze swoją herbatą jaśminową.

Tylko żal mu było herbaty.

"Nie emocjonuj się tak, Q. Wiedzieliśmy, że w naszym samolocie będą terroryści i postanowiliśmy upiec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu. Nic się nie stało." Bond uśmiechnął się szeroko, cały cholera elegancki, gładki i wesoły jak skowronek. "Jeżeli rzucisz we mnie tą czarką ośmieszysz się przed prelegentami konferencji. Stare pierniki siedzą tam i patrzą się na nas."

Q odstawił czarkę i dolał sobie herbaty. Wdech, wydech. Q miał w nosie prelegentów tej diabelskiej konferencji, teraz miał inne sprawy do rozważenia. 007 objawiał swoją prawdziwą naturę kłamliwego, podstępnego, niezwykle efektywnego agenta, który nawet w swoich szeregach przeprowadza misje i jest w tym cholernie psia krew dobry.

Trzeba było stąpać ostrożnie, analizować i wyciągać wnioski.

"A więc ty i M zdecydowaliście się mnie przeszkolić." zaczął Q tonem lekkiej konwersacji i nałożył sobie porcję kalmarów, zalewając je sosem selerowym. "Niepotrzebnie. Jeżeli jeszcze tego nie zauważyliście, zajmuję się siecią, komputerami i networkiem. Moja specjalizacja to praca na dystans.

"Twoja specjalizacja to twoja słabość." Bond z rozmachem włożył sobie do ust całe ociekające masłem sushi z łososia i rozgryzł je ze znawstwem. "Ograniczanie się do działania tylko na dystans jest niebezpieczne. Stara M pozwoliła ci na to, bo wiedziała, że my ci już na to nie pozwolimy. Nie na dłuższą metę."

Q prychnął, nadziewając kawałek kalmara na pałeczkę i przyglądając mu się uważnie.

"Rozumiem, że teraz będę z wami latał samolotami na misje i wyspecjalizuję się w atakach terrorystycznych. Jak stylowo."

"Słuchaj, młodzieńcze." Bond odłożył pałeczki, otwarł usta serwetką i wstał, po czym usiadł obok Q. Coś w jego posturze zmieniło się, coś przesunęło i nagle Q spostrzegł, że nie siedzi ze znajomym agentem 007, który podarował mu kota, wiózł przez pustynię w bugu i żartował na temat zniszczonego sprzętu.

Teraz Q siedział obok zabójcy i z jakiś przyczyn nie mógł oddychać. Nie mógł drgnąć nawet.

Bond pochylił się powoli i spróbował kalmara, nie spuszczając z Q wzroku.

"Może ci to umknęło, ale w tym zawodzie nie możesz nie móc lecieć samolotem, kiedy trzeba. Nie możesz także wysiadać psychicznie, gdy znajdziesz się w bezpośrednim zagrożeniu życia. Jestem kwatermistrzem, powinieneś w końcu zrozumieć, co to znaczy."

"Że mam pokonywać swoje lęki na każde skinienie pracodawcy? Tego nie było w umowie."

"Ja nie miałem w umowie, że mam umierać i zmartwychwstawać, a oto jestem."

Bond spojrzał z bliska w oczy Q i nagle był znowu znajomym sobą, chociaż zabójca wciąż czaił się mu gdzieś tam, pod skórą, w kącikach powiek, w sposobie ułożenia ramion tak, aby łatwiej był sięgnąć po broń, umocowaną pod klapą garnituru. To było denerwujące, konfundujące i ciężko było o tym wszystkim myśleć. Q wychylił do końca czarkę herbaty, odetchnął i skonfrontował się ponownie z niebieskimi ślepiami Bonda.

"Jesteśmy nieźle szurnięci, że wykonujemy taki zawód."

"Święte słowa, kwatermistrzu."

Q uśmiechnął się bez humoru, sięgając po czajniczek i ponownie dolewając sobie herbaty.

"Teraz przemielicie mnie przez te swoje szkolenia tak, że nie będę w stanie wysiedzieć przy komputerze."

"Znasz mnie, Q. Jeżeli nie rzygasz znaczy, że się nie starasz." Bond przysunął się bliżej Q, objął go mocno ramieniem przez plecy i roześmiał się. Głośno i dźwięcznie, szczerze. W piersi Q coś poruszyło się niespokojnie.

"Coś ty taki nerwowy, szczeniaku. Przecież ci powiedziałem, nic ci ze mną nie grozi."

Bond do końca kolacji nie przesiadł się na swoją stronę stołu, tylko pozostał tam gdzie był. Bardzo blisko Q, niemal chuchając mu w kark, popijając ciepłą sake i prowadząc luźną, przyjemną konwersację o wszystkim i o niczym.

To był w gruncie rzeczy bardzo miły wieczór, bez migreny, bez terrorystów, bez strzelanin. Dopiero gdy skończyli deser, składający się z lodów i mrożonych owoców liczi, dopiero gdy obalili dwie butelki sake, opuścili lokal, podążyli do windy i okazało się, że mieszkają w jednym apartamencie, dopiero wtedy Q spostrzegł jak głęboko wdepnął.

end

by Homoviator 04/2013

Ta część tryptyku będzie miała 3, 4 rozdziały. Autor uprasza o komentarze, bo na wena dobrze działa, gdy czytacze dają znaki życia :)


	2. Minister i agent, jego sekretarka i jej kochanek

Roz.2.

Minister i agent, jego sekretarka i jej kochanek

Gladiator decyduje dopiero na arenie

przysłowie łacińskie

"Nie ociągaj się, młody. Jak rany, chyba wszyscy informatycy z twojego wydziału muszą przejść testy sprawnościowe, prawda? Nie głupio ci, że taki staruszek jak ja cię dogania?"

Q nie mógł odpowiedzieć na zaczepki i docinki Bonda, ponieważ Q zajęty był dyszeniem, sapaniem i rozpaczliwym łapaniem tchu. I biegał. Na litość boską. Biegał! Na bieżni, w adidasach, w lepiących się do krzyża, przepoconych spodenkach, w dwa razy za dużym podkoszulku, pożyczonym od pewnego niezwykle upierdliwego agenta, który uroił sobie, że przeszkoli kwatermistrza...

"...U... umieram..."

"Jeszcze nie, dopiero za parę kilometrów."

"...Nie masz... prawa..."

"Mam wszystkie możliwe prawa. M odpuścił ci pod warunkiem, że cię przemagluję i uznam, że jesteś ok."

Bond biegł na bieżni obok Q i nawet nie miał zadyszki, no, może trochę się spocił pod pachami i zaczął intensywniej pachnieć swoją korzenną, ostrą wodą po goleniu, ale poza tym nic. Jasne czoło, równy oddech i cholera jasna psia krew uśmiech. Q natomiast miał wrażenie, że on sam poci się jak mysz w połogu, nieestetycznie sapie i za chwilę padnie na twarz. Nie pamiętał kiedy zgubił okulary, chyba 007 zdjął mu je z nosa podczas pierwszego kwadransa tychsadystycznych tortur fizycznych, które ktoś podstępny nazwał „treningiem".

A był dopiero wtorek.

"... Możesz mi... jeszcze raz wyjaśnić... po co mi potrzebna... kondycja... skoro pracuję w... kwaterach?"

"Ponieważ czasami będziesz też pracować poza kwaterami. Ponieważ kwatery też czasami są celem ataku. W obu przypadkach byłoby dobrze, szczeniaku, abyś potrafił biec i uciec, ewentualnie biec i zaatakować. Nie wszystko da się rozegrać za pomocą komputera, siedząc w piżamce z herbatką, przy laptopie."

Q łypnął mściwie na Bonda, krzywiąc się brzydko.

"Nie mam tchu... żeby udowodnić ci... jak bardzo... się mylisz..."

"Ale gadać bezsensu masz oddech, więc nie jest jednak tak źle. Ech, te dzisiejsze szczeniaki. Taki geniusz a taka marna logistyka wydatków energetycznych ciała."

"Bond... hyh...hyyy..."

"Ciiiii. Jeszcze parę minut."

/

Po zakończeniu konferencji Bond i Q mieli spędzić w hotelu jeszcze tydzień i już na początku owego tygodnia Q bardzo dogłębnie i szczegółowo rozmyślał nad tym, jak potajemnie zabić Bonda, pozbyć się niepostrzeżenie jego ciała i przekonać skutecznie MI6, że to tylko tragiczny wypadek.

Ale to wszystko i tak była wina Q. Jak mógł nie sprawdzić, że ich współny apartament wyposażony był w prywatną siłownię? Jak dał się namówić na wypróbowanie w bojach swojej fizycznej, wychudzonej, niezbyt idealnej strony? Chyba miał jakiś atak pomroczności jasnej, chyba go zamroczyło, że się zgodził na trening Bonda, sądząc, że pasywna agresja załatwi sprawę... Z początku Q wierzył, że stanie jak osioł w kapuście, zaprze się, uprze, i nic go nie zmusi do tych żenujących, uwłaczających godności ludzkiej treningów. A potem Bond stanął przed nim, założył ramiona na piersi, powiedział "wskakuj na bieżnię", i Q wskoczył. Bo Q był słabym, niezdolnym do sprzeciwu, miękkim informatykiem o chudych łydkach ,i w sposób widoczny nie potrafił odmówić, gdy były kapitan marynarki wydawał rozkaz.

Był żałośnie słaby, nieasertywny i powinien szybko wyhodować sobie silną wolę, zanim Bond nie zacznie wykorzystywać swojej władzy do niecnych celów.

"Nie bocz się, szczeniaku, tylko biegnij. Co ty w tych żyłach masz zamiast krwi, Earl greya?"

"...Zni...szczę cię... M nigdy... nie pozwoli ci... hyh... hyh..."

Bond tylko popatrzył na Q z politowaniem.

Niestety, M potwierdził relację 007. Więcej, całkowicie się z draniem zgadzał.

"Podejdź do tego rozumowo, kwatermistrzu. To dla twojego dobra. Rób co Bond każe, zaciśnij zęby i czekaj końca."

Głos M był odległy i lodowaty i Q wzdrygnął się, pocierając ucho słuchawką telefonu.

"Stara M musiała mieć chwilowe zaćmienie umysłu, że zataiła wyniki twoich testów na wydolność fizyczną. Ja mam w tej materii znacznie bardziej integralne podejście. Ufam ci, jesteś świetnym kwatermistrzem, ale w razie czego wymagam od ciebie, abyś był dyspozycyjny."

"Jestem dyspozycyjny, psze pana." oznajmił z chłodną uprzejmością Q, usiłując opanować coraz większą chęć ciśnięcia telefonem w okno tego wysmakowanego hotelu-pułapki. "Spędzam w swojej pracy większość swojego czasu wolnego. Mam lepsze efekty w nawigowaniu misji, niż którykolwiek z moich starszych poprzedników. Jestem najlepszy i nikt temu nie zaprzeczy. Dlatego znalazłem się na stanowisku kwatermistrza."

M prychnął, po czym powtórzył swój kosmiczny przekaz rozbawionym, cichym głosem.

"Dyspozycyjny Q."

Och. O. No tak. Q potarł w zmęczeniu brzeg nosa i zdjął okulary, zaciskając mocno powieki. Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć, jak mógł zbagatelizować. To właśnie dlatego wolał pracować za ekranem komputera, a nie wchodzić w interakcję z ludźmi.

"Mam być dyspozycyjny na misji."

"Tak."

"To oznacza, że teraz jestem na misji, tylko o tym nie wiem."

M zaśmiał się i po raz pierwszy od początku tej dziwacznej konwersacji zabrzmiał jak zwykły, sterany nieco, przemęczony człowiek.

"Tak, Q. Nic więcej ci nie powiem, sam powalcz z tematem."

/

Q powalczył z tematem w sobie właściwy sposób, mianowicie za pomocą laptopa i dobrze skrojonego programu szpiegowskiego, wyspecjalizowanego w przełamywaniu rządowych zabezpieczeń elektronicznych. Bond znikał wieczorami nie wiadomo gdzie, i dobrze. To pozwalało Q przysiąść porządnie do komputera, oraz, co także istotne, uniknąć kpiących komentarzy na temat zakwasów, naciągnięć, oraz nieodpowiednich dla młodego wieku przykurczy.

Q miał mnóstwo przykurczy, zwłaszcza na tyłach ud i w ramionach. Jeżeli mógł, wolałby uniknąć Bonda, śmiejącego się z dziwacznych póz, które przyjmował kwatermistrz pochylając się nad laptopem tak, aby uniknąć bólu.

Tak więc, gdy w środę wieczorem Bond bez wyjaśnienia opuścił apartament, Q wziął gorący prysznic, zawinął się w puchaty szlafrok hotelowy i zasiadł do laptopa.

Kod wypływał spod jego dłoni płynnie i równo, całkiem jakby czekał, przyczajony na opuszkach palców. Ćwiczenia fizyczne, też coś. Q nie był od ćwiczeń fizycznych, Q był od kodów, kabli i elektronicznych włamań, i jeżeli coś się z Bondem działo, a M pozostawił to jego własnemu rozeznaniu, to Q to znajdzie, żeby miał wysadzić w powietrze parlament angielski.

Wiedział, że w sieci MI6 nic nie znajdzie. Bond skutecznie zatarł za sobą ślady swojej enigmatycznej misji, trzeba więc było zacząć z innej strony, a nie było to łatwe, jeżeli chciało się utrzymać całą rzecz w tajemnicy. Q był bardzo dokładny. Przejrzał drobiazgowo główne serwery agencji rządowych Japonii, Chin i Tajwanu, histiorę połączeń telefonicznych Bonda i M, ale wyglądało na to, że o tajnej misji Bonda nikt nic nie wie. Frustrujące, ale też intrygujące zarazem. Q już rozmyślał nad włamaniem się do biura ochrony rządu w Korei, niechętnie, ponieważ panowała tam obecnie dość napięta sytuacja polityczna, ale podczas bardzo nielegalnego przeglądania smsów M coś go tknęło.

Wrócił do networków i serwerów MI6 i zalogował się jako Mallory.

Q posiadał hasła, klucze i furtki do każdego konta wszystkich użytkowników, korzystających z serwerów MI6. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, ludzie, nawet tak specyficzni jak pracownicy MI6, lubili myśleć, że pod względem komunikacyjnym są bezpieczni i Q nie ograbiał ich z tego złudzenia. Zresztą, używał swoich elektornicznych kluczy tylko na specjalne okazje.

Konto M było zapchane nieustannie napływającymi z całego świata mailami, użytkowe do bólu i dramatycznie nudne. I tylko w koszu znajdowały się dwie wiadomości, sprzed trzech dni, obie oznaczone jako spam i pieczołowicie zachowywane, pomimo regularnego oczyszczania konta z niepotrzebnych maili. Q z nagłą suchością w gardle przeczytał krótki, jednozdamowy raport ze wznowionej działalności Quantum, która niemal przywiodła Bonda do złożenia rezygnacji. Za pomocą Vesper, za pomocą pięknego, strategicznie ustawionego pionka, szantażowanego, manipulowanego tak, aby niszczył agentów innych rządów... od środka.

Trzymaj swoich przyjaciół blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej. W tym wypadku przyjaciel okazał się najgroźniejszym, najbardziej przewrotnym wrogiem. Bond koniec końców wygrał, koniec końców odkrył konspirację Quantum, koniec końców do dzień dziś M trzymał go z dala od jakichkolwiek wzmianek o organizacji, która usiłowała go zniszczyć za pomocą Vesper. Bo organizacja ta wciąż się odradzała, jak widać było po dwóch mailach, które Mallory tak sprytnie przetrzymywał w spamie.

Wiadomości zawierały także krótką informację dla ministra spraw zagranicznych Anglii o potencjalnym zagrożeniu i najnowszym, niebezpiecznym romansie jego sekretarki. Niebezpieczny kochanek sekretarki miał przylecieć do Tokio właśnie podczas ważnego spotkania pracodawcy swojej ukochanej, które miało odbyć się, nomen omen, w hotelu Tokio Capitol.

Wyglądało na to, że Mallory chciał, aby Q połączył kropki, zareagował i nie dopuścił do prywatnej vendetty Bonda. Zabawne, ponieważ nawet teraz, gdy 007 posądzony był o wykonywanie cichcem samosądów, Q nie przeszło nawet przez myśl doniesienie o tym do MI6. Bond był, jakby nie patrzeć, jego agentem, i jako takiego należało go traktować. Należało mu... ufać.

Rany, jakie to wszystko było poplątane. Dlatego właśnie Q wolał pracować z komputerami, a nie z ludźmi. Komputery były logiczne, przewidywalne, nie bawiły się w niedopowiedzenia i nie miewały sekretnych planów!

"Co się stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś ducha zobaczył." Bond stanął w drzwiach sypialni, w szarmancko rozpiętej na piersi koszuli i garniturem, zwisającym mu z ramienia. "Coś się dzieje?"

"Nie, nic." skłamał gładko Q, nie podnosząc wzroku i koncentrując się na maleńkim kodzie, który dostarczył mu tak ogromnej ilości informacji i jednoczesnie bólu głowy. "Piszę abstrakt. Chcą zorganizować pokonferencyjną publikację i poprosili mnie, abym zrobił to jeszcze podczas pobytu w Japonii."

Bond mimo wszystko rozejrzał się czujnie po apartamencie i przeszedł go, zaglądając we wszystkie zakamarki. Na koniec zaciągnął zasłony i podszedł do Q, siadając obok niego na fotelu.

"Coś się stało? Wyglądasz dziwnie."

"Nawet wieczorem nie dajesz mi spokoju, 007."

Q miał świadomość, że Bond nie jest głupi. Najdalej jutro spróbuje włamać mu się do laptopa, chociażby po to, aby sprawdzić, czy kwatermistrz nie odkrył jego sekretnego planu. Na wszelki wypadek należało więc przekopiować większość potrzebnych danych do awaryjnego konta w sieci. Q, w przypływie nietypowej dla niego złośliwości, zostawił w swoim laptopie kilka bardzo złośliwych komputerowych robaków. Niech Bond wie z kim zadarł, niech wie, że trzeba było zwrócić się do swojego kwatermistrza po pomoc, a nie, wykonywać misje kamikadze, samowolnie, poza wszelką jurysdykcją...

Czemu Bond nie powiedział mu wszystkiego i nie poprosił o pomoc? Czemu mu nie zaufał? Przecież Q wyprowadzał go z najróżniejszych niebezpiecznych sytuacji, nawigował, wyposażał, przesyłał dane i otwierał wszystkie możliwe i niemożliwe drzwi, żeby tylko pomoc... Q z pewnym zadziwieniem i niezadowoleniem odkrył, że gdyby Bond zwrócił się do niego o pomoc, otrzymałby ją. Ponieważ kwatermistrz MI6, chociaż nie pokazywał po sobie tego, dość osobiście traktował swoją pracę i swoich agentów, ponieważ czasami zapominał, że pracuje ze szpiegami i traktował ich jak zwykłych ludzi... swoich ludzi, których nie zawsze się rozumie, ale którym się pomaga, bo ktoś im musi pomóc... a kto nadaje się do tego lepiej niż słuchający ich jęków po ranach postrzałowych, ich przekleństw i westchnień nawigator?

To byłoby bardzo nieprofesjonalne, pomagać Bondowi w jego samozwańczej misji i narażać się M, ale Q zrobiłby to bez wahania. 007 był jego agentem. Tylko Bond nie poprosił, nic nie powiedział nawet, Bond po prostu wyruszył sam, bezdusznie wykorzystując Q, jego głupią konferencję i mocno nieprofesjonalne zachcenia. Było to smutne, żałosne, a nade wszystko było to upokarzające.

Q z rozmachem zamknął laptopa, odetchnął, po czym przybrał neutralną minę. Wiedział już prawie wszystko, a to do czego nie dotarł z łatwością mógł zrekonstruować. Nie tylko Bond czytał jego akta, Q także czytał akta Bonda, i był w tym niezwykle precyzyjny. Le Chiffre, Vesper Lynd, rezygnacja, której stara M nie przyjęła i zdjęcia panny Lynd, które bardzo wygodnie znikneły z akt.

Q wstał od biurka, wyprostował zmierzwiony szlafrok i sztywnym krokiem przeszedł obok wciąż siedzącego w fotelu Bonda. Nawet powieka mu nie drgnęła, nawet dłonie nie drgęły. Może faktycznie, po odpowiednim treningu, byłby niezłym agentem.

Bond patrzył na niego tymi swoimi błękitnymi ślepiam, czujnie i z niejakim zmartwieniem.

"Wszystko w porządku, szczeniaku?"

"W zupełnym porządku, stary buldogu angielski. A teraz daj mi spokój. Muszę posmarować się maścią końską, bo plecy mi wysiadają, a potem mam parę rzeczy do zrobienia w sieci i nie chcę, żebyś mi przeszkadzał."

Zanim Bond zdołał zareagować Q już zamykał za sobą drzwi do łazienki.

Tej nocy Bond nie włamał się do laptopa Q, ale tylko dlatego, że Q do wczesnych godzin porannych aktywnie go używał.

"Co tam tak piszesz, młody?"

"Abstrakt."

"Kłamiesz."

"Tak."

Gdzieś w okolicach czwartej rano Q uzmysłowił sobie, że jest na Bonda zły. Gdzieś w okolicach piątej zauważył, że Bond nie śpi, tylko leży na tej swojej kozetce z butelką martini i nasłuchuje. W jakiś sposób zdenerwowało to Q jeszcze bardziej.

/

Bond domyślał się zapewne, że ktoś taki jak kwatermistrz prędzej czy później odkryje, że 007 myszkował w mailach M i interesował się dalszymi losami Quantum. Nie mógł jawnie zabronić Q korzystać z elektroniki, ale mógł go wymęczyć, przetrenować, doprowadzić do granic możliwości. I to właśnie robił. Taktyka ta miała swoje dobre i złe strony. Złe były takie, że Q pod koniec dnia, wypełnionego wysiłkiem fizycznym miał chęć już tylko paść na łóżko i znieruchomieć. Dobre strony natomiast były nieco bardziej skomplikowanej, zawoalowanej natury.

Q nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że jest w stanie ukrywać coś pod bokiem najlepszego szpiega Jej Królewskiej Mości. Nigdy też nie przypuszczał, że pomoże mu w tym jego własne zmęczenie. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby ujawnić się ze swoją wiedzą na temat nielegalnego śledztwa Bonda odnośnie Quantum. Byłoby w tym coś urzekająco ironicznego, gdyby nie fakt, że Q po pracowicie spędzonej, nie przespanej nocy zaczynał odpływać, nawet, jeżeli jego zbyt chude łydki wciąż niosły go po bieżni.

Wszechświat nie lubił Q w tym tygodniu, a jego niechęć objawiła się szczególnie w piątek. Zmęczenie, stres i tajemnice, a także powolne zbliżanie się terminu wylotu z Japonii robiły swoje...

"Nie zawieszaj się, Q, tylko zejdź z tego ekliptyka. Strasznie chuderlawy jesteś szczeniaku, trzeba w ciebie wmusić jakąś konkretniejszą kolację."

Q usiłując opanować drżenie nóg zlazł niezgrabnie z orbitreka i tak jak stał, usiadł, na podłodze. Bond podał mu butelkę z wodą a on przypiął się do niej bezwstydnie, naraz wypijając niemal całą jej zawartość. Za oknami zapadał właśnie zmierzch, barwiąc wysokie dachy wieżowców pomarańczowymi blaskami zachodzącego słońca. Byłoby pięknie, gdyby nie ta cała pokręcona sytuacja, byłoby pięknie, gdyby nie cholerny James Bond, jego treningi, jego kondycja fizyczna, jego tajne wendetty i zdradzieckie, ale mimo to oczyszczone z zarzutów kochanki.

Q wypił resztkę wody, po czy zgniótł butelkę i rzucił nią w kierunku kosza na śmieci. Nie trafił.

"Bond. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że znęcasz się nad osobą, która wyprowadza cię bezpiecznie z płonących budynków?"

"A także kieruje światłami drogowymi, podczas moich słynnych pościgów samochodowych." dopowiedział gładko 007 i swoim spoconym z lekka, ale wciąż pachnącym proszkiem ręcznikiem otarł Q czoło. "Tak, wiem, ale po to jest ta zabawa potrzebna. Abyśmy wiedzieli, że w razie czego uciekniesz, a nie wykitujesz na zawał serca na schodach."

Od kiedy Bond zaczął ćwiczyć z Q zaniknęły u niego wszelkie granice przestrzeni prywatnej. Swobodnie dotykał kwatermistrza po karku, po łydce tkniętej nagłym skurczem, po chyba-nie do końca skręconej kostce, po wilgotnej od potu wgrzywce. 007 robił to wszystko w tak naturalny, niewymuszony sposób, że nawet Q, niezbyt przepadający za kontaktem fizycznym, zaakceptował to...

"Cholera, Bond. Miękko wchodzisz."

Bond zerknął na Q i uśmiechnął się wszystkimi zębami.

"Jak wódka czy jak coś innego?"

Q przewrócił oczyma, po czym wstał i zaczął boleśnie powolną wędrówkę do łazienki. Bardzo powolną, bardzo bolesną wędrówkę.

Jego łydki wciąż chciały umrzeć.

"Nie będę dyskutował z tobą na temat tego, czym i jak miękko wchodzisz, 007."

"Trudno. Dobrze mi płacą za miękkie wchodzenie i robienie tego co należy."

Zadziwiające, z jaką łatwością Q żartował z Bondem, pomimo tego całego chaosu z tajnym planem i brakiem zaufania. Q nie chciał o tym myśleć i na szczęście nie miał sił o tym myśleć. Bond był wymagającym trenerem, jednocześnie niezwykle ostrożnym opiekunem i łatwo byłoby pomylić jego troskę o nadwyrężone mięśnie z czymś więcej.

O tym także Q nie chciał myśleć.

To był bardzo ciężki tydzień. Pośród rewelacji M, działań Quantum, treningów i docinków Bonda nagle z poniedziałku stał się piątek. Jutro przylatywał do Tokio minister i jego sekretarka, jutro zacznie się prawdziwa rozgrywka... Łazienka była za daleko. Q zadecydował, że w drodze do niej musi sobie przysiaść, bo padnie. Usiadł na ławce w przedpokoju i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nagle zatęsknił za swoim domem, za kwaterami, wypełnionymi komputerami i codzienną, uspokajającą, upewniającą rutyną. Bond podszedł do Q i amiast zakpić i zażartować z braku kondycji młodego pokolenia zasiedziałych przy komputerach słabeuszy, tylko położył mu dłoń na karku i zajrzał z bliska w twarz.

"Choć, zapakujemy ten twój chudy tyłek do wanny. Nie chcemy, żeby najpotężniejszemu mózgowi na świecie zrobiły się zakwasy."

"W tej części świata..."

"Słucham?"

"Najpotężniejszemu mózgowi w tej części świata." wymamrotał Q, zamykając oczy i usiłując zapomnieć, że posiada bardzo bolące, bardzo nadciagnięte łydki. "Nie używałbym aż tak wielkiego kwantyfikatora do mojej skromnej osoby..."

"Nie umniejszaj się. W naszym zawodzie nie chodzi o to, żeby być najlepszym i perfekcyjnym, tylko faktycznie wierzyć, że się jest najlepszym i perfekcyjnym."

"To twój przepis na sukces?" zapytał Q, na co Bond jedynie zgarnął go z ławki , objął w pasie ramieniem i otworzył drzwi do łazienki. Q nie zamierzał jednak odpuścić mu tak łatwo.

"Jak uwierzę, że dzięki bieganiu stanę się lepszym kwatermistrzem to stanę się lepszym kwatermistrzem? Taki jest sens tego całego "szkolenia"? Brzmi trochę jak te bezsensowne zagadki taoistyczne. Czy w pustym lesie słychać szelest upadającego drzewa?"

"Nie dziwuj, młody, tutaj nie ma nic do komplikowania." Bond zacisnął swój chwyt, a jedna z jego dłoni wylądowała na biodrze Q, ciężko i pewnie. "Pamiętasz tą akcję, gdy zablokowałeś laptopy i komórki całemu tłumowi w Turynie? Pośród nich było sześciu wytrawnych agentów międzynarodowych, w tym czterech hakerów, a ty po prostu ich zblokowałeś. Z biegu, wszystkich. Może się nie znam, ale jak dla mnie to było genialne."

"Hmhm..." zaśmiał się Q i pozwolił Bondowi posadzić się na brzegu wanny i ściągnąć sobie buty i skarpety. "To było zabawne. Mieli świetne miny... Bolą mnie nogi... i plecy... czemu po bieganiu bolą mnie plecy?"

"Bo zamiast trzy razy w tygodniu po godzince się przebiec za długo garbisz się przy ekranach." odpowiedział bez namysłu Bond, po czym całkiem antyklimatycznie zabrał się za ściąganie z Q mokrej od potu podkoszulki. "Nie zasypiaj mi tu, bo jutro się nie podniesiesz. Zdejmuj gatki, nie wstydź się, do wanny z tobą."

"Jestem zbyt zmęczony na wstyd." oznajmił z niejaką urazą Q, po czym zrzucił z siebie za jednym zamachem spodenki do ćwiczeń i bokserki. "Ale z wejściem do wanny mogę mieć problem. Chyba coś mi się w plecach popsuło."

"Popsułem kwatermistrza. Ciekawe, czy mnie za to zwolnią."

"Chciałbyś. Czujesz, że czas na emeryturę?" wymsknęło się Q. O cholera, po co pzrypominac Bondowi o jego niedoszłej rezygnacji z powodu Vesper? I to właśnie teraz...

"Nie chciałbym emerytury." oznajmił pogodnym głosem 007, po czym odkręcił gorącą wodę w wannie. "Nie sądzę, żebym emerytury dożył. "

Q nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, więc nie powiedział nic.

Bond nie opuścił łazienki, gdy już zdepozytował Q w wannie. Więcej, sam rozebrał się do rosołu i bez skrępowania wszedł pod prysznic, zostawiając za sobą spocone, skręcone ubranie treningowe i bokserki od Kevina Kleina. Q z początku nie zwracał na to uwagi, zbyt zajęty namaczaniem swojego obolałego ciała w wodzie z pianą o zapachu hibiskusa. Po jakimś czasie jednak stało się jasne, że Bond gdzieś się wybiera, na coś się szykuje. I robi to bezwstydnie, wyłażąc spod prysznica, stając przed umywalką i goląc się niespiesznie, osłonięty jedynie ręcznikiem na biodrach i pianką do golenia.

"Wybierasz się gdzieś?"

Pytanie wymknęło się Q i było niezwykle zawstydzające. Nagle opary hibiskusa opadły i okazało się, że kwatermistrz leży w wannie a nad nim pochyla się dość złowieszczo bardzo przystojny, bardzo skupiony James Bond. Q odczuł nagle, że nie, nie jest szpiegiem, nigdy nie będzie szpiegiem i gdzie on do diabła zostawił swoją broń? Przy laptopie... albo w walizce, pod koszulami...

"Przestań Q." odezwał się ostrożnie Bond, wyraźnie usiłując uniknąć paniki w wydaniu bezbronnego, gołego kwatermistrza. "Zmiana planów. Wiem wszystko. A minister i jego sekretarka przylatują dziś wieczór, a nie za dwa dni. Szpieg Quantum, odgrywający kochanka panny Lane także dzisiaj pojawi się w naszym hotelu."

"Cholera..." zaklął Q i osunął się głębiej pod wodę, zasłaniając się hibiskusowymi mydlinami. Bond uśmiechnął się i rozczochrał mu włosy

"Nie jest tak źle. Możesz powiedzieć M, że nie dałeś rady mnie upilnować i on to doskonale zrozumie. W końcu jak niby mógłbyś mnie zatrzymać?"

"Czepiając ci się rękawów i zwisając bezwładnie na dywanie?" zażartował instynktownie Q, uśmiechając się sztucznie, na co Bond popatrzył na niego przez chwilę jak na wariata, po czym roześmiał się.

"Mógłbym także zablokować wszystkie twoje karty płatnicze, wpisać cię na listę poszukiwanych przestępców w prefekturze Tokio i podać ci zaprawionego proszkami nasennymi drinka." dopowiedział pośpiesznie Q, na co Bond zrobił zabawną minę, przewrócił oczyma i wstał z krawędzi wanny, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń.

"Wyłaź z wanny i idź się położyć. Ja uporam się z ministrem, sekretarką i agentem. Udaj, że nic nie wiesz, nikt nie będzie cię winić."

Q nie przyjął pomocy od Bonda. Zebrał się w sobie i wstał sam, gwałtownie, tak, że woda rozgbryzgnęła się po łazience. Zalewając podłogę łazienki Q złapał szlafrok, byle jak się nim okręcił i już był przy Bondzie, już łapał go za ramię. Dawno nie czuł się tak nieadekwatny i poniżony jak teraz, dawno nie czuł się tak nieprzydatny i pomięty i cholera by wzięła tego zapiekłego, zatwardziałego, upartego Jamesa Bonda, i jego tajemnicze misje.

"Nie bądź idiotą 007! Chcę ci pomóc!"

Bond spojrzał na Q, jakby postradał wszystkie zmysły, po czym jego zaskoczenie przeszło płynnie w twardą, bezwzględną podejrzliwość. Gdy zacisnął dłonie na ramionach Q, jego chwyt był żelazny i nieprzyjemnie jednoznaczny.

"M cię do tego namówił."

"M chciał, żebym przypilnował, żebyś nie wykręcił żadnego numeru, ale to nie znaczy, że zamierzam go posłuchać." oznajmił spokojnie Q, usiłując zachować zimną krew i zdrowy rozsądek, ponieważ najwyraźniej u 007 były one towarem deficytowym. Skądinąd zrozumiałe, w końcu Bond był szpiegiem i zabójcą i nie powinien nikomu ufać. Z drugiej jednak strony, powinien także rozróżniać przyjaciół od wrogów.

Q przełknął głośno i zerknął na wpijające mu się w ramiona dłonie Bonda.

"Puść mnie. Sprawiasz mi ból."

Bond odsunął się od Q, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

"Załóżmy, że ci wierzę. Załóżmy, że faktycznie z własnej woli chcesz mi pomóc. Co będziesz z tego miał?" głos Bonda był spokojny i płaski, i Q miał chęć uciekać, ale nie, do diabła, bo ktoś tego wariata powinien przekonać, że nie jest sam!

Bond mówił dalej, jego słowa wyważone, precyzyjne i beznamiętne, jego dłonie zaciśnięte złowróżbnie.

"Ja zlikwiduję kolejnego agenta Quantum, narażę się M i zostanę na miesiąc zawieszony. MI6 nie wytrzyma beze mnie miesiąc, więc moje zawieszenie odwołają po dwóch tygodniach. A ty, Q? Co będziesz miał z pomagania mi?"

Im dłużej Bond mówił, tym bardziej Q był przekonany, że 007 nie uwierzy w prawdę. Nie uwierzy, że jego kwatermistrz nie zamierza na niego donieść szefowi, nie zamierza pokrzyżować mu planów, ponieważ po prostu chce mu pomóc. Aby Bond zaufał Q należało pokazać mu, że Q jest do niego podobny, myśli podobnie i podobnie jak on, ma swoje własne, prywatne cele.

"Nie bądź głupi, Bond. Quantum nie raz nie dwa weszło nam w paradę. Mają świetnych informatyków, kilka razy niemalże włamali się nam do serwerów, nie wspominając już o tym, że co miesiąc mam co najmniej trzech stażystów, którzy mają z nimi jakieś konotacje. Odsyłam ich do M, ale sytuacja robi się kuriozalna, nie uważasz? Stara M niewiele mówiła o Quantum, Mallory każe się trzymać z dala, a ja sądzę, że właśnie należy działać. Zanim zrobią nam jakąś grubszą wyrwę w osłonach networków w każdym razie."

Bond zmrużył oczy i przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się Q w twarz. Cokolwiek w niej zobaczył, chyba go zadowoliło, ponieważ po krępująco długim momencie ponurej ewoluacji 007 zaśmiał się niewesoło i zarzucił na mokrą czuprynę kwatermistrza ręcznik.

"Kłamiesz, szczeniaku. Ale to tylko dowodzi czystości twoich intencji, jakkolwiek absurdalnie to brzmi.."

Q z niesmakiem odsunął sobie ręcznik z oczu, na co Bond jedynie złapał go i zaczął z wigorem wycierać mu kapiącą, potarganą grzywkę.

"Daruj, kwatermistrzu, nie nawykłem, aby ludzie, nawet z mojej własnej macierzystej organizacji, oferowali mi samorzutnie pomoc."

Q delikatnie, ale zdecydowanie odsunął ręce Bonda od swoich zmaltretowanych włosów.

"Moneypenny miała rację. Ty naprawdę nikomu już nie ufasz. Nawet w MI6."

"Nie. Właśnie dlatego jestem dobrym agentem."

"Jesteś idiotą!" fuknął Q z odrazą, na co Bond jedynie wzruszył ramionami i zapatrzył się na niego wyczekująco, najwyraźniej uważając konwersację za zakończoną. Pod wejrzeniem niebieskich oczu 007 kwatermistrz mógł jedynie skapitulować.

"Aha. Ok. Dobra. To jaki mamy plan?"

/

To był niezwykle pokręcony, nieznośnie długi i nieznośnie zaskakujący piątek. Nie tylko Bond objawił Q, że wie, że on wie, że M wie, nie tylko zgodził się, aby Q mu pomógł. W jakiś nie dający się zidentyfikować sposób Q uważał to za ogromny przejaw zaufania, niejednoczesnośnie za wysoce stresujący czynnik, wywołujący u niego nerwową potliwość dłoni i mrowienie w plecach.

Bond oczywiście nie zwracał na zachowanie Q uwagi, zajęty swoim sekretnym planem i jego bardzo fizyczną, agresywną realizacją. 007 ogłuszył czterech hotelowych ochroniarzy, jedną pokojówkę i jednego managera, włamał się do pokoju z podglądami kamer, pokazujących wszystkie kluczowe miejsca hotelu a na koniec objawił, że potrafi hackować. Dość topornie i powoli, ale skutecznie. Q siedział za konsolami hotelowych komputerów i patrzył z zadziwieniem, jak 007 bez jakiejkolwiek subtelności dziobie paluchami po klawiaturze swojego własnego laptopa, podłączonego do networku Capitol Hotel Tokiu.

"Ty... hackujesz, 007. Na laptopie, który według moich dokumentacji powinien znajdować się na dnie kanału La Manche."

Bond zerknął na Q z pobłażliwym uśmiechem i dziabnął paluchami w klawiaturę jeszcze parę razy.

"A ty przynosisz ze sobą na misję termos z herbatą."

"Moja herbata nie ma tutaj nic do rzeczy." obruszył się dramatycznie Q, stawiając obok swojego własnego laptopa blaszany termos, wypełniony świeżo zaparzonym oolongiem. Pośpiesznie podłączył swój komputer do głównej konsoli hotelowego networku.

"Poza tym ja bez herbaty nie umiem pracować, natomiast ty do tej pory nieźle sobie dawałeś radę bez hackowania."

"Tak, hakuję. Nie, nie jestem jedynie tępym osiłkiem, który w tym biznesie utrzymał się przez łut szczęścia i dobrze wytrenowane mięśnie grzbietu." monotonnym głosem zaczął Bond, wciąż zapatrzony w ekran. "Może nie jestem z komputerami tak dobry jak ty, ale robię co w mojej mocy. Chcę mieć wszystkie kamery przy wejściach, holu i w restauracji sfocusowane..."

Q przysunął się do Bonda i ostrożnie wyciągnął dłoń do jego laptopa. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu zachowywał się jak ktoś, kto zabiera psu miskę z jedzeniem i powinien uważać, żeby rzeczony pies nie odgryzł mu palców. Bond pozwolił Q zbliżyć się, ale wciąż blokował mu dostęp do klawiatury. No, to doprawdy było irytujące. Może Q wciąż jeszcze trochę bolały plecy a łydki ciągnęły od tworzących się zakwasów, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie nadawał się już dziś do niczego!

"Daj, zrobię to szybciej i bez rozwalenia klawiatury. Trzeba zamaskować nasze laptopy, 007, zarówno przed japońskimi służbami, jak i przed MI6..."

"Mogę zrobić to sam."

"To, że możesz zrobić to sam, nie znaczy, że musisz." westchnął Q i ostrożnie, ale metodycznie wysunął laptopa spod paluchów Bonda. "Możesz zrobić za to całą resztę, jak na przykład iść do restauracji i wyglądać na przystojnego cywila, wcale nie szpiega, a potem możesz zastrzelić agenta Quantum, albo uwieść sekretarkę. Będę z tobą w kontakcie, wyślę ci sygnał, gdy tylko podejrzany się pojawi."

Bond prychnął, ale odsunął się od laptopa, pozostawiając Q pole do popisu.

"Chciałbym, abyś przestał postrzegać mnie przez klisze filmowych agentów z kina hollywoodzkiego, którzy nie robią nic innego tylko strzelają z atrap udających broń i śpią z pięknymi kobietami."

"I obwożą tyłek po mieście świetnymi wozami, zapomniałeś dodać Bond." odparował płynnie Q i nalał sobie herbaty z termosu, robiąc przy tym cały show z wdychania głęboko świeżego, gorzkiego aromatu oolonga. "Przestanę patrzeć na ciebie jak na prymitywnego agenta z ubiegłego wieku tylko wtedy, kiedy ty przestaniesz widzieć we mnie słabowitego informatyka, nie umiejącego samodzielnie zawiązać sznurówki. A teraz do dzieła, ta robota sama się nie zrobi."

Bond przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, uważnie patrząc na Q, następnie położył mu dłoń na karku i potrząsnął nim lekko. Nie powiedział nic.

Nadzwyczaj szybko i bezproblemowo weszli w swoje zwykłe role. Bond z zamontowanym za uchem komunikatorem, Q za konsolami komputerów hotelowych, z dwoma laptopami, osłaniającymi wsyzstkie jego cyber działania, od ataków, po zwyczajną ochronę w czasie rzeczywistym.

Rozstali się bez pożegnania, nie życzyli sobie powodzenia. To nie była zwykła misja MI6, to było jakieś amorficzne, niebezpieczne, zdecydowanie nielegalne porozumienie, do którego doszli po miesiącach szarpanin, zarzutów, złośliwości i kłótni. Nie należało tego psuć słowami, związanymi nieodłącznie z pracą.

"Tylko niczego nie wysadź przed północą." wymruczał Q w mikrofon, gdy Bond ruszył korytarzem wgłąb hotelu.

"Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.." odpowiedział pogodnie 007 i dało się wyczuć, że wysadzi coś dzisiaj, choćby tylko po to, aby rozdrażnić kwatermistrza.

Współpraca z Bondem jak zwykle była wyczerpująca, jednocześnie ciekawa i wymagająca. Q zablokował wszystkie sprawne kamery i detektory ruchu w całym hotelu. Zablokował także dwóch połączenia WiFi agentów kanadyjskich, którzy prawdopodobnie na prośbę MI6 przybyli właśnie dzisiaj, aby zjeść w Capitol Hotel Tokiu kolację. Wyglądało na to, że M faktycznie się bał działającego samopas Bonda i Q nie mógł go za to winić. 007 znany był z tego, że jak zaczynał zabawę zwykle kończyło się to aferą międzynarodową, wybuchami, stratami w ludziach, sprzęcie a także architekturze, która miała nieszczęście przebywać zbyt blisko niesławnego agenta Jej Królewskiej Mości.

Q postanowił zrobić wszystko, żeby MI6 nie miało z okazji bondowego tajnego śledztwa żadnych problemów.

"Kamery są offline, czujniki dezaktywowane. Odłączyłem sieć w komórkach ministra, sekretarki, podłączyłem ich do sieci bogusa. Jadą już do hotelu, nie wiedzą, że są offline. Przechwycę wszystko, co będą wysyłać w ciągu następnej godziny. Aktywne zostawiłem jedynie połączenie agenta Quantum, on już jest w hotelu, w lobby. Jego obecny pseudonim to Rick Johnson, właśnie wysłał smsa pod nieznany numer. Śledzę go, póki co wiem, że sms siedzi na jednym z serwerów w Boliwii. Co oni robią w Boliwii?"

"Nasz premier leci odwiedzić Boliwię zaraz po wizycie w Tokio."

Q przełknął głośno, a Bond najwyraźniej to usłyszał, bo wymamrotał tym swoim niskim, stawiającym włosy na karku głosem.

"Nie boj się, Q, nie zabiorę cię do Boliwii."

"Zbytek łaski, doprawdy."

Bond był genialnym agentem. Q to wiedział, ale za każdym razem, gdy to widział, wciąż nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Bond ze swoim idealnie skrojonym garniturem i stylowo zarośniętą gębą powinien być stary, nieciekawy i płaski, a w jakiś sposób wydawał się pociągający, szarmancki i z klasą. I ludzie otaczający go to widzieli, nawet, gdy 007 nie usiłował nikogo uwieść, nawet gdy siedział sobie przy barze, sącząc martini i obserwując od niechcenia restaurację. Wyglądał jak bardzo zblazowany, bardzo bogaty turysta, szukający zapomnienia w Tokio, jednocześnie ktoś ciekawy i intrygujący. Skomplikowany.

Zanim minister i jego sławetna sekretarka wkroczyli do restauracji, Bond zdążył porozmawiać z barmanem, poflirtować z trzema kobietami i zaprzyjaźnić się z kelnerką. Q nie komentował, był zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem hotelu i dziwnym przeczuciem, że jest coś nie tak.

"Coś jest nie tak. Minister powinien już dotrzeć do hotelu, sekretarka powinna już odmeldować ich przybycie do Tokio, a MI6 powinno już o tym poinformować M. Tymczasem wszyscy milczą."

"Nie panikuj, młody. Póki nikt nie strzela jest ok."

Z jakiś przyczyn słowa Bonda wcale nie uspokoiły Q. Aby rozluźnić się nieco popił herbaty, wytarł w spodnie nagle spocone dłonie i policzył do dziesięciu od tyłu.

Nie chciał wychodzić na mięczaka, który poza kwaterami nie potrafi zachować zimnej krwi, ale cisza w eterze mocno działała mu na nerwy. Q był przyzwyczajony do płynnego przepływu informacji, nieustannego potoku danych, z których trzeba było wypalać te najistotniejsze, najpewniejsze. Totalny brak danych i zdanie się jedynie na obserwacje tego, co tu i teraz nie były dla niego sytuacją komfortową. Nie nawykł także do pracy, obciążonej ewentualnością innej niż elektroniczna walki. Gdyby ktoś teraz Q ujął, najprawdopodobniej miałby w garści nie tylko kwatermistrza MI6, ale i Bonda...

Nie, nie trzeba panikować. Wdech, wydech, spokojnie. Powinien robić dokładnie to, co robił zwykle, nawigować i być czujnym. To powinno być łatwe, M wiedział o wszystkim, Bond też, nic się nie mogło stać...

Q obiecał sobie w duchu, że nigdy więcej nie wybierze się z Bondem w żadną podróż, nie będzie mu pomagał poza misjami i nigdy, ale to nigdy nie będzie już trenował na bieżni. Co sobie stara M myślała, żeby przypisać mu tego szalonego 007, razem z jego sekretnymi wendettami, nieufnością i śledztwami poza rozporządzeniami MI6? Q zatęsknił ze zdwojoną mocą nagle za swoją własną kanapą i leniwym wieczorem przed telewizorem, ze Schroedingerem, ułożonym mu na kolanach. Cholera, od kiedy jego życie nabrało takiego rozmachu?

Minister i jego sekretarka pojawili się w foyer hotelowym, odziani w bardzo angielskie i bardzo niepasujące do Tokio płaszcze. Wysoki, postawny mężczyzna o czerwonych polikach i ogromnym nosie, i drobna, szczupła brunetka o czujnych oczach i nerwowych dłoniach. Wyglądali razem dziwnie, ale jeszcze dziwniejszy był fakt, że Rick Johnson zbliżył się do nich, ale się nie powitał, tylko szedł za nimi dobre pięć metrów. Wyglądało na to, że pod połą garnituru trzyma broń.

"007, minister i sekretarka idą do ciebie. Przy czym minister wygląda, jakby nie spał trzy doby a sekretarka i jej kochanek świezi jak skowronki. Całkiem jakby to minister zmagał się z szantażem, nie ona..."

Postura Bonda nie zmieniła się, ale Q i tak spostrzegł u niego subtelne napięcie ramion i karku.

"Zwijaj sprzęty i zmykaj, Q."

"Nie... czemu?..." zaczął Q, ale zamilkł, zauważając kolejnych nietypowych gości hotelu Capitol Tokiu. Pospiesznie zrobił im zdjęcia z materiału filmowego kamer i wyszukał je w bazach danych Mi6. No jak, przecież to nie było możliwe, aby pierwsza poważniejsza niesubordynacja kwatermistrza odbyła się cicho, sprawnie i bez kłopotu...

"007. Czterech ludzi, których nie powinno tutaj być weszło właśnie do lobby hotelowego."

"Jak to nie powinno być?"

"Josif Karr, Janco Hass, Benedict Fieldlow i Francoise Jatte." Q zmrużył oczy, czując, jak migrena gigant zbliża się wielkimi krokami. "Agenci nieokreśleni. Trzymają zbyt wiele srok za ogon, żeby można było łatwo stwierdzić dla kogo pracują."

Bond wciąż siedział przy barze i popijał jak gdyby nigdy nic drinka, ale jego głos w słuchawce Q brzmiał nisko i niebezpiecznie.

"Co robią? Mają ze sobą jakieś walizki? Do diabła, Q..."

Q podążył kamerami za Fieldlowem i Jatte`m, którzy skierowali się ku restauracji. Karr i Hass zostali w tyle, idąc niespiesznie i obserwując ruchy kamer. Było w tym coś drapieżnego, co spowodowało, że Q od razu zaczął myśleć tak, jak podczas nawigowania misji. Zebrać informacje, przesłać w bezpieczne miejsce, dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej i odpowiednio wykorzystać i zinterpretować dane. Q to wiedział, robił to setki razy, czemu więc akurat teraz trzęsły mu się ręce?

"Wiedzą, że są obserwowani. Mają walizki i broń, Karr wysłał właśnie smsa a Jatte kończy z kimś rozmowę telefoniczną. Spróbuję wyłapać, z kim się kontaktują..."

"Nie podoba mi się to. Odłącz wszystko i uciekaj z hotelu."

W normalnej sytuacji Q wyśmiałby Bonda i jego przeczucia, ale w normalnej sytuacji Bond byłby na misji a Q bezpiecznie utknięty za swoim laptopem w kwaterach MI6. Teraz jednak uczestniczyli w akcji obaj. Ponadto Q widział zbyt wiele sytuacji, w których nagłe, i często bardzo bezsensowne i nielogiczne, przeczucie Bonda ratowało mu życie.

"Zaraz się wycofam, tylko dokończę przełapywać rozmowę Jatte`a. To szybki program, za chwilę będę miał namiar i..."

"Q. Zwijaj się. Teraz! Jurysdykcja MI6 już cię tutaj nie broni."

Teraz sobie przypomniał. Bond i jego spóźnione zapędy rycerza na białym rumaku, ratującego damozele z opresji. Q zignorował gniewne szepty 007 i zaczął szybciej pisać na laptopie.

Jatte dzwonił do operatora boliwijskiego, a konkretniej na numer zastrzeżony w Surce i La Paz. Jakim cudem agent dzwonił na raz do dwóch telefonów? Q zacisnął szczęki i skupił się. Łatwo było złamać to zabezpieczenie, ale nie łatwo było zrobić to niepostrzeżenie dla dzwoniącego, nie było jednak czasu na subtelności. Q pospiesznie napisał fragment swojego nieistniejącego kodu, rozbrajając wszystkich operatorów telefonii cyfrowych, obsługujących Amerykę Południową. Numery zastrzeżone były podstępne, zwłaszcza w krajach o tak liberalnym podejściu do koncesji na używanie eteru...

Komputery hotelowe zamrugały pod wpływem nagłego spadku napięcia a w laptopie coś zaburczało niechętnie, ale Q nie odpuszczał. Czuł, że rozmowa Jatte`a była istotna i dobrze byłoby ją przechwycić, przynajmniej tą z La Paz, ponieważ Surce wciąż było uparcie poza zasięgiem.

"Jest Fieldlow, Karr też. Idą w stronę ministra." odezwał się twardym głosem 007. " Rozpoznali mnie. Przerwij cokolwiek teraz robisz i zwiewaj, Q.."

Q skinął potakująco głową, chociaż Bond nie mógł tego zobaczyć, po czym pchnął przechwyconą rozmowę do najbliższego serwera MI6. Minuta, dwie i wszystko będzie zabezpieczone, ale zaraz...coś nie pasowało. Q zmarszczył się, przelatując wzrokiem po wszystkich ekranach, ukazujących obrazy z hotelowych kamer.

"Hass. 007, czy w restauracji jest Hass?"

"Nie. Q, uciekaj."

"Nie mogę, przesyłam rozmowę Jatte`a do MI6. Nic mi się nie stanie, w razie co ogłuszę kogoś termosem."

"W razie czego powinieneś kogoś zastrzelić, a nie ogłuszać, Q." poinformował Bond syczącym, niskim szeptem. "Od tego masz ze sobą broń."

Q zerknął kątem oka na leżącą obok jego laptopa berettę, małą, zabezpieczoną i nigdy nie używaną poza strzelnicą MI6. Nie sądził, że byłby w stanie zastrzelić człowieka, i nie chodziło tylko o jego całkiem sporą wadę wzroku i pokojowe nastawienie. Mógł jedynie ufać, że nie dojdzie do żadnej konfrontacji twarzą w twarz...

Fieldlow i Karr podeszli do ministra i zaczęli z kurtuazyjną rozmowę nie z nim, ale z sekretarką. Było to dość konfudujące, ale Q zostawił tą sprawę Bondowi. Teraz musiał upewnić się, że cały transfer plików został przerzucony do serwerów MI6, ponadto należało zasadzić komputerowego robaka w osłonach sieci boliwijskiego dostawcy telefonii cyfrowej. Q miał chęć dowiedzieć się dokładnie, do kogo dzwonił Jatte i jaki ten ktoś miał komputer... bo, że ten ktoś miał komputer to było pewne. Ba, komputer ów był podłączony do sieci u tego samego dostawcy co telefon... Robak powinien załatwić sprawę, mały, samoreplikujący się program, który rozprzestrzeni się po całym boliwijskim networku i prześle wszelkie możliwe dane wprost do laptopa Q i wtedy stanie się jasne, kto za tym wszystkim stoi. Dwie osoby, w Surce i w La Paz, z którymi łączył się Jatte były tutaj kluczem do zagadki...

"Q, nie graj bohatera. Ja zajmę się ministrem, jego sekretarką i kochankiem, ty uciekaj."

Q już miał powiedzieć Bondowi, żeby się pieprzył i nie pouczał go, ponieważ wie, jak wykonywać swoją robotę... a potem otrzymał smsa od M.

Dziękuję za transfer, od którego wybuchnął nasz serwer w Hiszpanii. Sekretarkę ujmijcie żywą, nawet za cenę życia ministra i postronnych. powodzenia.

No pięknie. Q łyknął z rozmachem herbaty i poprawił swój mikrofon.

"007. Z jakiś przyczyn M chce sekretarkę żywą. Reszta towarzystwa nieistotna."

Bond nie odpowiedział, więcej, Bond zniknął nagle z wszystkich kamer. Podobnie jak Hass. Cholera, Q w ferworze walki zapomniał o Hassie.

"007, odezwij się, gdzie u diabła jesteś?"

"Za daleko, żeby cię uratować."

Q stężał cały, słysząc za sobą nieznajomy męski głos. Z rękoma podniesionymi do góry odwrócił się powoli na fotelu, akurat, aby zobaczyć Janco Hassa, celującego do niego z pistoletu. Prosto w głowę.

"Cholera." zaklął Q z uczuciem, a potem nie namyślając się wiele rzucił termosem.

End

06/2013 by Homoviator

I cliffhanger ponieważ jestem Evil Autorem :) Teraz akcja nieco przyspieszy i rozwinie się, podobnie jak relacja pomiędzy Bondem a Q. RL mnie przycisnął, ale już wracam i po dłuższej nieobecności nie zawaham się robić częściej aktualek :) oczywiście, jeżeli wen dopisze, a komentarze, jak to zwykle bywa, karmią wena... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cliffhanger ponieważ jestem Evil Autorem :) Teraz akcja nieco przyspieszy i rozwinie się, podobnie jak relacja pomiędzy Bondem a Q. RL mnie przycisnął, ale już wracam i po dłuższej nieobecności nie zawaham się robić częściej aktualek :) oczywiście, jeżeli wen dopisze, a komentarze, jak to zwykle bywa, karmią wena... :)


	3. Wybuchowy serwer i herbata z pigwą

Roz.3

Wybuchowy serwer i herbata z pigwą

Gdy dwaj robią to samo, to nie jest to samo.

Terencjusz.

"To wszystko twoja wina! Po co się wtrącałeś?! Miałem wszystko pod kontrolą!"

"Gówno miałeś! Miał rozkaz zabrać cię żywego i tylko dlatego nie odstrzelił ci łba!"

Q nastroszył się na swoim fotelu, zacisnął szczęki i zapatrzył uparcie przed siebie. Samochód pruł z prędkością niedozwoloną w terenach zamieszkałych prefektury Tokio, ale Bond nie zważał na to, ponieważ wielki Bond generalnie w nosie miał wszelkie zasady i po prostu musiał odgrywać rycerza na białym rumaku... Nagły skręt rzucił Q na szybę auta, napinając pasy i urażając mu ramię. Ramię, w które Hass go postrzelił, zanim 007 nie rozwalił mu głowy.

"Auć."

"Auć jest tutaj jak najbardziej na miejscu. Ściga nas policja." Bond zerknął w lusterka i wdepnął gaz do dechy. "Trzymaj się i postaraj się nie uszkodzić tego ramienia jeszcze bardziej."

Q nie uważał za stosowne zaszczycić Bonda odpowiedzią. Zamiast produkować zbędne słowa zdrową ręką rozłożył sobie na kolanach laptopa i uruchomił go. O dziwno, pomimo pękniętej pokrywy sprzęt wciąż działał i miał nawet zarejestrowany ostatni fragment walki Q z Hassem. Ten, w którym termos trafił, ale nie wystarczająco mocno, postrzelony Q upadł jak rozgwiazda na podłogę, a Bond wtargnął do pokoju komputerowego i jednym strzałem w głowę załatwił Hassa.

Nie był to jednak koniec wpadek Mi6 na terenie Japonii. Sekretarka ministra zastrzeliła jednego z kanadyjskich agentów, minister zastrzelił ją, a jego jej kochanek, Johnson. Bond z kolei zastrzelił Karra w restauracji, natomiast Jatte i Fieldlow uciekli, podobnie jak reszta przypadkowo goszczącej w Tokio agentury kanadyjskiej. Potem był już tylko chaos, uciekający ludzie, japońska policja i samochód Bonda, zwykła, czarna toyota, czekająca na końcu hotelowego parkingu. Żadna wystrzałowa fura, tylko prosty, szybki sposób na wydostanie się z bajzlu, jakiego narobili.

Q słuchał krótkiego raportu 007, pocierając zmęczone oczy dłońmi. Nie wyglądało to dobrze, M jak nic usadzi ich jak nic za tą malutką, międzynarodową chryję z kochanką ministra w tle.

Pościg nie był ani zajadły, ani kreatywny. Bond łamiąc większość przepisów drogowych i ograniczeń prędkości szybko wywiózł ich na przedmieścia Tokio, kierując się na lotnisko Haneda. Q widział, gdzie jadą i domyślał się, po co, ale nie reagował. W tym całym hotelowym cyrku coś było poważnie nie tak i zamierzał dowiedzieć się, co, zanim Bond wsadzi go do samolotu i pozbawi połączenia z siecią.

Na samą myśl o samolocie zrobiło mu się niedobrze i słabo, a może był to tylko szok po postrzałowy. Uniósł nieco wyżej postrzeloną rękę, która obecnie zapakowana w uciskowy opatrunek, krwawiła sobie powolutku, niszcząc mu koszulę i tapicerkę samochodu. Nie czuł bólu, co było dziwne, bo na początku czuł go całkiem wyraźnie...

"Q? Dobrze się czujesz?"

"Prowadź i daj mi spokój." zakomenderował Q, powoli, ale uparcie klikając po klawiaturze laptopa. "Sprawdzę ten świętej pamięci serwer w Hiszpanii. Wybuchnął zaraz po tym, jak przepchnąłem do Londynu rozmowę Jatte`a. Coś tutaj śmierdzi. Tak mało pakietów poszło a zatarasowałem nimi przepływ protokołów? Niemożliwe... chyba, że..."

Q otworzył swój transfer i programy, biorące w nim udział, po czym zagłębił się w ich kody. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie, tylko transfer był podwójnie ciężki... Być może miało to związek z przeciążeniem hotelowej sieci, a być może było to coś innego. Q przejrzał jeszcze raz początek i koniec przesłanych protokołów. Coś go tknęło, gdy zobaczył logicznie poprawny, ale podwójny kod, konfigurujący lokalizację połączenia.

"Niemożliwe!"

Podwójny transfer... a jednak. Rozmowa Jatte`a, którą Q wysłał do M poszła przez Hiszpanię nie tylko do Londynu, ale także do Boliwii. Ktoś przekierował protokoły z Hiszpanii do Boliwii, sklejając je w jedno początkami i końcami programu transferowego. Ktoś ingerował w przesyłane za pomocą zabezpieczonego połączenia przez kwatermistrza informacje... Gdyby Q nie był na miejscu i nie zasadził u operatorów boliwijskich robaków prawdopodobnie nie odkryłby nawet tej ingerencji.

Q odchylił się na fotelu, robiąc robiąc głęboki wdech nosem i opierając postrzelone ramię o samochodowe okno. Nie mógł przestać gapić się na ekran swojego laptopa. Aby zrobić to wszystko tak szybko i tak niepostrzeżenie enigmatyczny ktoś w Boliwii musiał być geniuszem, a ponadto posiadać co najmniej jedną wtyczkę w wydziale Q, tuż pod nosem kwatermistrza...

"Bond. Mamy w naszych szeregach szpiega." obwieścił nieswoim głosem Q, przyglądając się komputerowym robakom, które wciąż uśpione i nie wykryte tkwiły w boliwijskich sieciach.

"Mamy w naszych szeregach mnóstwo szpiegów." oznajmił sucho 007, z piskiem opon parkując samochód przed tylną bramą wjazdową lotniska. "Powiedz coś nowego."

Samolot czekał na nich na najmniejszym, najbardziej oddalonym od głównych budynków pasie lotniska Haneda. Q trzasł się już od momentu, w którym wysiadł z samochodu i podążył za Bondem. Miał nogi jak z galarety, miękkie i nieruchawe. Bond widząc jego ociąganie nadspodziewanie ostrożnie objął go przez plecy i narzucił szybki, żwawy krok. I tak szybko i żwawo Q wsiadł do samolotu, czerwieniejąc na twarzy, pocąc się, hiperwentylując, i nawet, tak, nie wstydził się tego, roniąc parę łez. Bond nie komentował, usadził go tylko na fotelu z dala od okna, przykrył dwoma kocami i zapiął mu pasy. Gdy na koniec 007 wetknął mu butelkę szkockiej Q przyjął ją bez słowa, odkręcając od razu korek i biorąc kilka łyków z gwinta.

Nie czekał na kieliszek, nie czekał na tabletki. Wiedział, że ich nie dostanie.

"Mógłbym namierzyć nasz przeciek MI6 na statku, płynącym do Londynu."

"Nie mógłbyś i dobrze o tym wiesz." odparł łagodnie Bond, na co Q objął mocniej swojego sfatygowanego japońską przygoda laptopa.

"Mógłbym spróbować."

Bond zabrał Q butelkę i nalał mu porządnego drinka, w papierowym kubku i podał mu go, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

"W tym zawodzie nie ma czegoś takiego jak próba. Albo coś robisz, albo nie."

Q miał chęć się zaśmiać, ale z gardła wydobył mu się jedynie suchy, ochrypły charkot.

"James."

"Tak?"

"Chyba zaczynam cię poważnie nienawidzić."

"No cóż, zawsze to jakiś początek." Bond uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął dłoń. "Pokaż mi to ramię, Q, trzeba ci zmienić opatrunek. Przed nami długi lot i dobrze by było, abyś się podczas niego nie wykrwawił."

Rana nie wyglądała na głęboką, ale też Q nie znał się na bardzo na ranach. Zwykle ufał w tej kwestii agentom, którzy sami oceniali swoją zdolność do kontynuowania misji, tutaj jednak był na bezdrożu. Rana znajdowała się na wyższej partii przedramienia i z początku dość poważnie bolała, nasączając do maksimum prowizoryczny opatrunek, byle jak założony przez 007 jeszcze w hotelu.

Bond delikatnymi, ale zdecydowanymi ruchami zdjął bandaże, a potem ciężka od krwi gaza odlepiła się od rany i spadła z mokrym plaskiem na podłogę samolotu. Q poczuł, że jest mu słabo.

"Tylko mi tutaj nie wchodź we wstrząs, Q."

"Robię co w mojej mocy." wydusił zza zaciśniętych szczęk Q, oddychając coraz szybciej przez nos i zasłaniając sobie twarz zdrowym ramieniem. "Jest szansa na herbatę, czy na pokładzie mamy jedynie szkocką?"

Bond założył świeży opatrunek na ramię Q, pokrwawione bandaże i gazę zwinął do plastikowej torebki, po czym poklepał kwatermistrza po kolanie i wstał.

"Zobaczę, co da się zrobić."

Okazało się, że w specjalnej ofercie lotniczej MI6 nie było herbaty, tylko szkocka i kilka butelek kranówy. Q przez dobre dziesięć minut na serio rozważał ucieczkę przez okno, zanim samolot wystartuje. Nie zdążył. Bond zagadał pospiesznie z pilotami i wyłudził od nich w jakiś sposób termos z herbatą. Zieloną, odrobinę zbyt mocną, z pigwą.

"Z pigwą? Naprawdę?"

"Nie grymaś mi tutaj, chcesz herbaty czy nie."

"Chcę herbaty, a nie aromatyzowanej brei z kwaskiem cytrynowym i pigwą."

"Jak się nie ma co się lubi to się lubi co się ma. Ja na ten przykład wolałbym pogonić za Fieldlowem, ale muszę zająć się tobą, ponieważ jesteś moim priorytetem."

Q nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć, więc tylko drżącymi rękoma zaczął nalewać herbatę do kubków.

Szkocka i herbata pomogły, ale tylko trochę. Gdy samolot uniósł się w powietrze Q nie był w stanie opanować narastającego mu w gardle jęku. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, rolując jeszcze bardziej koce położył głowę na kolanach. Bond bez słowa zaczął masować mu plecy, zataczać dłonią duże, obszerne, uspokajające koła i koncentrując się na częściach krzyżowych. Od czasu słynnego porwania na pustyni Q miewał czasami bóle w tych okolicach, ani nerki, widać ani część krzyżowo lędźwiowa kręgosłupa nie lubiły być obijane. Bond musiał zauważyć te przypadłości, a to znaczyło, że musiał Q obserwować i robić notatki. W jakiś sposób nie było to zaskakujące.

"Szpiegujesz mnie, 007."

Bond mruknął potakująco, nie przestając masować pleców Q.

"Tak. Szpieguję cię. Gdy jest się podwójnym agentem ciężko wyjść z roli i pewne nawyki zostają z tobą nawet w czasie wolnym."

Q zaśmiał się, a potem przypomniał sobie, że jest w zamkniętym, latającym pudle, unoszącym się ponad chmurami. Przełknął głośno i zacisnął dłonie na kolanach.

"Xanax?"

"Nie."

"Ibuprom chociaż. Nikt nic nie ma?"

Bond położył Q dłoń na karku i zaczął delikatnie ugniatać.

"Nic nie mamy, musisz przetrwać kwatermistrzu."

I Q przetrwał. Złożony jak scyzoryk na swoim fotelu, z Bondem głaszczącym go po plecach, karku, głowie. Dwa razy zaczynał panikować i dwa razy Bond opanował atak, zmuszając go do wypicia dwóch pełnych kubków szkockiej pod rząd, zagryzienia miętówką i zjedzenia paczki herbatników. Podczas tych żałosnych napadów 007 wypytywał Q o różne informacje, dotyczące podwójnego transferu z Hiszpanii do Boliwii. Dało się wyczuć, że Bond robi to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, aby odwrócić jego uwagę, mimo to Q poddał się tej przyjacielskiej inwigilacji. 007 miał wiele talentów, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodziło o spostrzegawczość, celność i społeczne interakcje, ale wiedzę o komputerach miał dość ograniczoną. Jak niemal każdy agent. Niemniej jednak mówienie o kodach, transferach i protokołach uspokajało Q, a James zadawał pytania inteligentne na tyle, żeby utrzymać jego zainteresowanie konwersacją.

"A więc byłoby ci łatwiej namierzyć tego genialnego hakera po obejrzeniu serwera w Hiszpanii?"

"Tak. Fizycznie rozebrałbym serwer, zobaczyłbym, co się da z niego jeszcze wydobyć. Byłoby także łatwiej zlokalizować dokładnie połączenie z Boliwią. Mamy obecnie dwa, jedno jest jedynie podsłuchem, ale każdy transfer pozostawia ślady..."

"Ślady w Hiszpanii byłyby najwyraźniejsze?"

"Niby tak... Chociaż dla mnie czy w Londynie, czy w Hiszpanii, śledzenie nie jest problemem... jednak sam hard ware serwera byłby pomocny... chyba, że już go zniszczyli, w końcu się podobno spalił... kto wie, zawsze ciężko mi się było dogadać z Hiszpanami..."

"Chcesz jeszcze herbaty?"

"Nie... chyba teraz pójdę spać..."

Bond łagodnym ruchem zarzucił na ramiona Q kolejny koc.

Być może, ale nie na pewno Bond w pewnym momencie podróży rozpiął pasy bezpieczeństwa a Q rozciągnął się na swoim fotelu i jego fotelu, układając mu nogi na kolanach. Być może, ale nie na pewno Bond zdjął Q buty, skarpety i zaczął od niechcenia masować mu łydki, od stóp po kolana. Być może, ale nie na pewno jeden z pilotów wyszedł z kabiny, odbył z Bondem ostrą wymianę zdań i poszedł, rzucając mu mściwe spojrzenia. Q nie miał siły mentalnej, żeby dociekać. Ranny, wciśnięty między oparcie fotela a stertę koców, z nogami na Jamesie Bondzie, leciał nad oceanem i spał.

Śnił mu się ogromny, mrugający tysiącem świateł, mruczący silnikami Diesla serwer, oplatający cały Londyn, całą Europę, cały świat.

/

Obudził się, gdy samolot już wylądował i dojeżdżał na tyły płyty lotniskowej. Był cały zesztywniały i obolały, a głowa tętniła mu koszmarnie cienkimi żyłkami palącego bólu. Jęknął, zamknął oczy, usiłując opanować przemożną chęć zwymiotowania na swoje własne kolana. Bond pomógł mu usiąść, odsunął koce, przyjrzał się opatrunkowi na ramieniu i zajrzał mu kontrolnie w oczy. Gdy okazało się, że pochylenie się jest ponad siły Q Bond założył mu także buty. Na szczęście byli jedynymi pasażerami tego przeklętego samolotu. Q miał wrażenie, że przedstawia sobą widok nędzy i rozpaczy. Zmęczony od bondowego treningu, postrzelony, zakrwawiony, zakurzony facet, z nadkruszonym laptopem, brudnawymi okularami, obłędem w oczach i butlą szkockiej pod pachą. Dobrze, że nie było w pobliżu Moneypenny, bo jak nic zdjęcie kwatermistrza na misji okrążyłoby całą MI6 w ciągu trzech minut. A tak było ok, tak tylko Bond był świadkiem tego żałosnego upadku.

"Uch... czuję się, jak wtedy, gdy robiłem trzy semestry na raz na studiach i po skończonej sesji letniej przedawkowałem walerianę..." Q z pomocą Bonda wstał z fotela i wsparł się o 007 całym ciężarem, spoglądając mu z bliska w oczy. "Hej. Czy ty przypadkiem mi czegoś nie dałeś?..."

"Waleriana i alkohol. Działa jak złoto." odpowiedział bezwstydnie Bond i ruszy stronę otworzonego już dla nich wyjścia z samolotu. "Jeden z pilotów miał na pokładzie jakąś resztkę waleriany, wypiłeś ją z herbatą."

"Jesteś potworem, 007. Na następną misję idziesz z pistoletem na wodę... i ogórkiem..."

"Nie pytam, czemu chcesz mnie wyposażyć w ogórka, Q. Jesteś ranny, gadasz od rzeczy a Moneypenny już jest zawiadomiona i zabierze cię z lotniska." Bond wprawnie pokierował Q do schodów i trapu, po czym wyszli do hali przylotów. "Przywiozła ci nawet do domu twojego kota. Podobno tęsknił."

"Ty podstępny..." Q nie miał siły na wymyślne inwektywy, oklapnął, osuwając się w dół. Bond sprawnie objął go i usadził na plastikowym krzesełku lotniskowym. Gdy dotknął mu policzka i szyi jego dłonie były zimne i Q drgnął nerwowo. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zamknął oczy.

"Jesteś rozpalony, Q." wymruczał gdzieś blisko Bond. "Nieważne, co powiesz, najpierw jedziesz do oddziału medycznego, dopiero potem do domu."

Chciał zaprotestować, zdenerwować się jakoś spektakularnie, ale mógł jedynie zapaść się w ramiona Bonda.

"...Wiem... że... chcesz uziemnić mnie...w medycznym... i włamać mi się do komputera... Wszystko ci powiedziałem... objaśniłem... i teraz..."

"Gdzieżbym śmiał, Q. Poza tym sam mi wytykasz, że nie potrafię porządnie obsługiwać sprzętów elektronicznych."

"Hakujesz...widziałem... Jeżeli mi się włamiesz... Ten kod czeka tylko... aż go ktoś odpali..."

Miał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, zagrozić i zakpić, postraszyć zemstą hakera, ale nie miał na to siły. To było dziwnie przyjemne, móc zawisnąć na kimś ot tak, bez wymówek. Q dawno już nie dotykał nikogo w ten sposób. W zasadzie, jeżeli się zastanowić, Q nigdy nikogo nie dotykał...

Moneypenny nadciągnęła, stukając energicznie obcasami, jak zwykle na czas, jak zwykle ubrana jak z pudełka, z idealnie ułożonymi włosami i perfekcyjnym makijażem. Q powitałby się, ale przemożna chęć snu sparaliżowała jego dobre wychowanie. Razem z Bondem Eve zapakowała go do taksówki, ale nie od razu wsiadła za nim. Q, z wciąż zamkniętymi oczyma, wytężył słuch.

"James."

"Eve."

"Na parę tygodni zniknij z radaru. M jest wściekły, namieszaliście zdrowo. Połóż uszy po sobie James, ale nie oddalaj się za bardzo."

"Taki właśnie mam plan."

"Gdzie się ukryjesz? Masz jakieś dodatkowe mieszkanie, poza tym tymczasowym apartamentem, który dali ci po Skyfall?"

"Zobaczy się. Alec wciąż jest w Peru?"

"Tak. Do zobaczenia panie Bond."

"Do zobaczenia, panno Moneypenny."

Moneypenny wsiadła w taksówkę, kładąc obok Q jego torbę z laptopem i nakazując taksówkarzowi jechać do kwater MI6. Q zapatrzył się w kaburę, ukrytą sprytnie pod jedną z eleganckich, płóciennych klap garsonki Eve.

"Witaj w domu." uśmiechnęła się Moneypenny, widząc spojrzenie Q. "Wyglądasz marnie. W medycznym mają już dla ciebie zarezerwowane łóżko."

"Bond z nami nie jedzie?"

"Nie. Ma jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia."

Q westchnął i oparł głowę o chłodną szybę okna taksówki. Z jakiś przyczyn był urażony nagłym zniknięciem Bonda. Nawet się drań nie pożegnał.

/

Wizyta w oddziale medycznym odbyła się sprawnie i niemalże bezboleśnie. Kula przeszła przez ramię Q na wylot i chociaż jama kawitacyjna po niej była dość obszerna i poszarpana, ogólnie mogło skończyć się gorzej. A tak skończyło się jedynie tygodniowym urlopem, z adnotacją, że w razie potrzeby Q będzie natychmiastowo przywieziony do kwater MI6, ponieważ w końcu to tylko rana postrzałowa, a nie amputacja ręki.

"Jesteś okrutnikiem, M." powiedziała Moneypenny zalotnie i groźnie zarazem, gdy Mallory pojawił się w oddziale medycznym. "Kwatermistrz właśnie wrócił z misji, na której został ranny. Aby utrzymać jego wydajność w pracy powinno się dać mu nieco wolnego."

"Otrzyma nieco wolnego, jak przestanie wysadzać nasze serwery w różnych częściach Europy." odparł chłodno Mallory, po czym zwrócił się do Q, któremu pielęgniarka właśnie kończyła zakładać nowy opatrunek. "Nieźle namieszałeś, kwatermistrzu. Japonia, Boliwia i Hiszpania życzą sobie raportów od naszych agentów, pracujących na ich trenach i usiłują przepchnąć zaostrzenie zabezpieczeń przed cyber atakami. Gdzie jest Bond?"

"Zniknął. Jak zawsze, gdy biurokracja zajdzie mu za skórę." Q usiadł na leżance i ostrożnie wsparł ranne ramię na udach. "Mogę pracować, M, to nie problem. Odkryję co się dzieje i czemu w Tokio mieliśmy taki zjazd agentury, ale nie teraz. Teraz chcę już tylko pojechać do domu."

Q uchodził za nawiedzonego, zapalonego pracoholika z misją, harującego po nocach jak wół i dokańczającego zadania w domu. Prośba o dni wolne w jego ustach miała ogromną siłę wyrazu. Na tyle ogromną, że Mallory skapitulował z niechęcią, zostawił teczkę papierów na stoliku i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Moneypenny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pomogła Q ubrać się w szpitalne wdzianko, oraz domowy szlafrok, który dla niego przywiozła.

"Do domu?"

"Do domu."

Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zatęskni z taką intensywnością za swoim zagraconym, maleńkim mieszkankiem.

Moneypenny zajęła się dobrze zarówno kotem jak i apartamentem Q. Żaden kaktus nie usechł na parapecie, kurz nie zatkał wiatraka głównego komputera stacjonarnego, wciąż pracującego spokojnie w salonie, a lodówka pełna była mrożonych warzyw, wędzonych ryb i mleka. Nawet maślane ciastka i gorzka czekolada pojawiły się w kredensie. Q podziękował Eve za wszystko, po czym stanął po środku swojej sypialni i rozejrzał się dookoła, wzdychając z ulgą. Żadnych termosów, żadnych strzelanin, żadnych morderczych treningów i samolotów. Wspaniale. Q zapadł się w głębiny łózka i gdyby nie Eve, z pewnością od razu by zasnął.

Moneypenny miała jednak inne plany. W widocznym pośpiechu przypilnowała, żeby Q wziął prysznic i nie utopił się przy tym, pomogła mu przebrać się w piżamę, po czym poszła, nakazując, aby kwatermistrz zjadł coś, odespał i pogodził się szybko Schrodingerem. Kociak rzekomo miał za swoim panem tęsknić, ale Q wiedział lepiej. Schrodinger po prostu nie lubił, jak członek jego własnego stada opuszczał teren, na dłuższy okres wstrzymując dostawy świeżych nerek i oliwek. Schrodinger kochał oliwki. To nimi właśnie Q usiłował wkupić się w łaski swojego pupila.

Jedną z dobrych cech Schrodingera było to, że nie trzymał urazy zbyt długo. Pierwsze parę minut ignorował ostentacyjnie Q, aby następnie podchodzić coraz bliżej, aż w końcu ułożyć mu się na klatce piersiowej i zacząć mruczeć jak mały motorek.

/

Pierwszy dzień po powrocie Q przespałby cały, gdyby nie Schrodinger. Kot budził go niestrudzenie co cztery godziny, łażąc mu po twarzy, ocierając mu się łebkiem o policzki i mrucząc rozgłośnie.

"Pan kaszzzzz, sługa mussssssiii..."

Q zwlekał się z łóżka nieprzytomny i dawał kotu pokrojoną nerkę i parę oliwek, przy okazji robiąc sobie po omacku słabej herbaty i posilając się maślanym ciastkiem. Zmiana czasu niezbyt dobrze współgrała z raną postrzałową i wycieńczeniem po wstrząsie nią spowodowanym. Z perspektywy czasu Q widział, że przeżył wstrząs, a Bond przeprowadził go przez niego gładko, konwersując, zagadując, dbając o jego komfort termalny...

"… I oczadzając mnie walerianą, jak ostatni dupek. Powinien mi powiedzieć, sam bym ją łyknął."

Schrodinger popatrzył na sceptycznie, po czym powrócił do zajadania swoich oliwek. Zdrajca.

Proszki przeciwbólowe Q zgryzał jak miętowe pastylki, nawet nie popijał. Ramię nie bolało ostro, ale przytłumione, odległe odczucie ucisku sugerowało, że bez znieczulaczy kwatermistrz zwijałby się w bólach rozerwanego ciała.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak Bond wytrzymywał rany postrzałowe i na dodatek jeszcze kontynuował misję. Obiecał sobie w duchu, że następnym razem, gdy będzie pilotował rannego agenta będzie dla niego dużo bardziej wyrozumiały i uprzejmy.

Pod wieczór Q poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Na tyle, że nastawił programy szpiegujące ze swojego konta w sieci MI6 i wpuścił kawałek swojego niemożliwego kodu w network MI6, w poszukiwaniu nieautoryzowanych połączeń. Wciąż jeszcze wahał się aktywować robaki, zasadzone w boliwijskich sieciach. Był zbyt senny, zbyt rozkojarzony, a raz uruchomione robaki komputerowe autorstwa kwatermistrza MI6 jak nic przyniosły by od razu nieodwracalne skutki. Lepiej jeszcze było nie naruszać status quo. Parę dni i Q będzie jak nowy, a wtedy rozpęta porządną burzę i pokaże, że nie można sobie pogrywać z kwatermistrzem MI6.

Po nakarmieniu kota, herbacie, ciastku i proszkach przeciwbólowych Q wrócił do łóżka, z laptopem i notebookiem. W innej sytuacji nastroiłoby go to melancholijnie i depresyjnie, że oto trzydziestoletni kwatermistrz MI6, wcale nie brzydki i całkiem inteligentny, żeby nie powiedzieć genialny, facet, sypia ze sprzętem komputerowym. W innej sytuacji byłoby to smutne, ale teraz po głowie Q kołatała się spiskowa teoria na temat ukrytego w szeregach MI6 szpiega. Takich rzeczy nie odpuszczał. Ktokolwiek zdołał się wkraść za osłony MI6 Q zamierzał zagrać z nim w szachy i spektakularnie wygrać.

Oczy same mu się zamykały. Kilka zasadzek w portach wyjściowych głównych komputerów MI6, kilka szpiegów w poczcie Mallory`ego, parę linijek niemożliwego kodu i Q znowu spał, z otwartymi ustami, laptopem w stanie hibernacji, rozładowanym notebookiem i Schrodingerem, ułożonym mu wygodnie na podołku. W śnie przypałętały się do niego pozostałości wspomnienia lotu z Bondem, ciepło drugiego człowieka obok, bezpieczeństwo wynikającego zarówno z pasów, koców jak i mocnych dłoni, masujących mu łydki. Pozwolił sobie na tęsknotę, ale tylko na chwilę, na małą chwileczkę, pośród zapadającego szybko, londyńskiego zmierzchu i zaczynającego znowu bębnić po rynnach deszczu.

Śniło mu się, że pośród fioletowo granatowej ciemności jego sypialni ktoś siedzi obok niego na łóżku i powtarza, że musi uważać.

"Zawsze uważam." wyjaśniał rozwleczonym, niewyraźnym, sennym głosem Q, na co postać oparła ramiona na kolanach i westchnęła lekko.

"Nie wystarczająco, Q. Nie wystarczająco."

/

Dnia drugiego po powrocie do Londynu Q obudził się z od razu skrystalizowanym w głowie planem. Nie przebrał się nawet w podomowe jeansy i sweter, tylko narzucił szlafrok na piżamę i z laptopem w ręku podążył do kuchni. Wstawił herbatę, kawę i otworzył Schrodingerowi puszkę rybną, po czym rozsiadł się na kuchennym stole. Nie przestawał pisać kodu aż do momentu, w którym maszynka do kawy wydała gulgoczący dźwięk, oznajmiający, że wyprodukowała nowy, duży kubas wspaniałej, aromatycznej, mocnej jak szatan kofeiny.

Q łyknął tej kofeiny, po czym powędrował do łazienki. Umył twarz, spróbował bezskutecznie doprowadzić do porządku potargane włosy, po czym zagapił się na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wyglądał jak pryszczaty zombie, ponieważ jego cera zareagowała na nagłą zmianę klimatu trzema wspaniałymi, czerwonymi, głębokimi wypryskami w okolicach brody. I kij z tym. I tak nikt na niego nie patrzył. Q umył zęby, nałożył maść cynkową na wypryski i powędrował do kuchni, po drodze zgarniając z salonu drugi laptop, tablet i trzy ładowarki.

Pracował od rana do południa, niestrudzenie przekopując się przez hiszpańską sieć MI6. Miał mało czasu, należało działać, zanim M nie zacznie na własną rękę poszukiwań szpiega. Fizyczny serwer, a konkretniej dysk twardy, odpowiadający za połączenia międzynarodowe, byłby zdecydowanie bardziej przydatny niż stygnące coraz bardziej ślady w hiszpańskiej sieci, no ale cóż...

Po południu Q zrobił sobie kolejną herbatę, pogryzając ciastka i dokarmiając Schrodingera oliwkami. Po raz pierwszy od sprawy z Silvą miał przeciwnika na tyle obrotnego i zdolnego, że ukrył się mu pod nosem. To było trochę jak wyzwanie do walki, trochę jak zaproszenie do tańca i Q odkrył, że w sumie podoba mu się taka forma ataku. Co mu się nie podobało to fakt, że dął się podejść i stworzył zagrożenie dla MI6, ale reszta... reszta wyzwania była obiecująca. Podniecająca.

Użył swojego niemożliwego kodu bez wahania i z premedytacją, jednocześnie maskując swoje ruchy w networku MI6 i w swojej prywatnej, domowej sieci. Był obserwowany, przez M i kilku informatyków, blisko z nim współpracujących, i nie było w tym nic złego, ale tym razem trzeba było poruszać się uważnie. Nie wiadomo było, kto jest faktycznym szpiegiem. Kuriozalnie, na pewno nie był to Bond.

Q tak wsiąknął w śledzenie nieautoryzowanych połączeń MI6, że nie zauważył nawet, kiedy nastał wieczór. Dopiero Schrodinger, dopominający się kolacji i ból w ramieniu przypomniał mu, że nie dobrze jest siedzieć kilka godzin w tej samej pozycji. Q wyłączył laptopa, wstał od stołu, przeciągnął się i niemal dostał zawału serca, zauważając, że ktoś siedzi w jego salonie.

"Witaj, kwatermistrzu." Bond uśmiechnął się wszystkimi zębami i położył dłoń na zafoliowanej, czarnej, gumowej paczce, leżącej obok niego na kanapie. "Przyniosłem ci hiszpański serwer."

/

"Wspaniale! Cudownie! Odsuń się i nie przeszkadzaj. To cudeńko jest tylko do połowy spalone, a więc z drugiej połowy wyduszę wszystkie, co zdołam. Włącznie ze specyfikacjami połączenia z Boliwią!"

Q krążył dookoła stołu kuchennego, na którym leżał rozkręcony przez niego przed chwilą komputer. Był podekscytowany i zadowolony, nawet niespodziewana wizyta Bonda w jego własnym, prywatnym mieszkaniu nie wytrąciła go z równowagi.

"Powinieneś mieć lepsze zabezpieczenia w domu, Q. Albo przenieść się na parę tygodniu do tych swoich bunkrów w podziemiach MI6."

"Tak, i oszaleć, zdziczeć i zacząć gryźć ludzi po kostkach. Nie, dziękuję."

007 dłuższą chwilę obserwował Q, oczyszczającego z kurzu części przepalonej elektroniki, po czym oparł się o kuchenną framugę. Był ubrany w jasny, lniany garnitur i wyglądał, jakby właśnie wrócił z wczasów na Ibizie, a nie z jednodniowej wyprawy do Barcelony, mającej na celu kradzież serwera. Schrodinger, zdrajca, ocierał się miłośnie o nogi Bonda, mrucząc, aż się rozlegało.

Q, gdy tylko położył dłonie na komputerze, który przyniósł mu 007, od razu poczuł przypływ energii. Co prawda Bond mógł przywieźć jedynie wymontowany dysk, a nie tachać całą maszynerię, no ale darowanemu koniowi w zęby się nie patrzy. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli były to zęby tak nielegalne i niebezpieczne. Wszelkie zmęczenie, senność i marazm Q odeszły jak ręką odjął. W końcu poczuł się sobą. Genialnym hakerem, ponadprzeciętnym kwatermistrzem i fantastycznym specjalistą od kodów. Nawet bolące ramię nie zdołało popsuć mu humoru. Uzbrojony w gumowe rękawiczki i szczypce ochoczo pochylił się nad płytą główną i dyskiem twardym komputera, który tak tajemniczo wybuchnął w Barcelonie.

"Jak go zdobyłeś? Nawet zniszczone części elektroniki MI6 zostają spalone, aby ktoś niepowołany nie wydobył z nich żadnych informacji."

"Moja znajoma agentka kanadyjska była właśnie przypadkowo w Barcelonie. Pomogła mi." Bond uśmiechnął się, a Q łypnął na niego złym zezem, rozkręcając powolutku dysk twardy.

"Twój promiskuityzm kiedyś się na tobie zemści, 007."

"Powiadają, używaj żywota póki możesz."

Q nie podjął tematyki używania żywota, ponieważ żywot spędzał głównie w pracy i rzadko kiedy miał w nim czas na coś tak frywolnego, tak spontanicznego jak przyjemność, płynąca z seksu bez zobowiązań. Albo też z seksu w ogóle, odezwał mu się w głowie zdradziecki szept. Nie zamierzał teraz myśleć o swojej samotnej masturbacji i długoterminowym braku partnerów, zwłaszcza skonfrontowany z niewygodną wizją z biegu uwodzącego koleżanki po fachu Bonda.

"Coś dużo tej Kanady się kręci dookoła nas." odchrząknął Q, usiłując szybko zakończyć niewygodny temat podbojów łóżkowych Bonda. "Twoja znajoma agentka jak rozumiem została w Hiszpanii?"

"Nie. Zabili ją."

Q wyprostował się znad wybebeszonego komputera. To był moment, w którym powinien coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Bond najwyraźniej nie oczekiwał od niego niczego, bo po prostu podszedł do lodówki i otworzył ją, zaglądając do środka i pozwalając na to także ciekawskiemu Schrodingerowi.

"Taki zawód, Q. Zabijamy i jesteśmy zabijani. Nie musisz się do tego ustosunkowywać. Masz może jakieś piwo?"

"Mam wino. Ale nie wiem, jak długo już u mnie stoi." Q pochylił się ponownie nad przepalonym serwerem i włączył małą, podręczną lutownicę. "Częstuj się, czym chcesz, 007. I nie odzywaj się przez pół godziny, proszę. Pracuję."

"Tajesss."

Bond podążył do kuchni i pobrzękując kubkami i talerzami nastawił maszynkę do kawy. Gdy znalazł w szafce koło okna wino, zrobił sobie kanapkę, i tak z jedzeniem i piciem zainstalował się na kanapie, wzdychając głęboko i wyciągając przed siebie nogi. Schrodinger natychmiast wskoczył mu na kolana, napraszając się bezwstydnie o pieszczoty.

"Przynajmniej ty cieszysz się na mój widok, kocie."

Schrodinger w odpowiedzi jedynie zamruczał z zadowoleniem i otarł się łebkiem o ramię Bonda. Q samą jedynie siłą woli odwrócił wzrok od dziwnego obrazka. Słynny agent 007 rozłożony na jego własnej kanapie, z kawą w ręku i kotem na kolanach. Było w tym coś deprymującego i drażniącego. Q nie należał do zbyt towarzyskich osób, a od kiedy zaczął pracę w MI6 zarzucił wszelkie koleżeńskie kontakty, na rzecz spokojnej, skupionej pracy w niezwykle wygodnej i wydajnej samotności. Poza Moneypenny, starej M i Boothroyda nikt nie odwiedzał Q od dobrych paru miesięcy, i było mu z tym dobrze. Tym bardziej trudno było zignorować łatwość, z jaką 007 poruszał się po mieszkaniu Q...

Odkrył nagle, że się gapi, na dużą, pewną dłoń Bonda, dzierżącą filiżankę kawy, na Schrodinegra, w perwersyjnym rozanieleniu wyciągniętego Bondowi na udach. Odwrócił wzrok, zamknął oczy, odetchnął głęboko. Skupienie, koncentracja i żadnych głupot. Łączenie uratowanej części dysku twardego z nowym twardym dyskiem, od razu załączonym do laptopa nie było łatwe i wymagało ogromnych umiejętności i precyzji.

Q wziął dużego łyka Earl Greya i wyłamał sobie palce z trzaskiem.

"Do dzieła."

Bond tylko się uśmiechnął i pogłaskał rozłożonego mu na kolanach kota.

/

Gdy Q dostał się do zawartości spalonego serwera było już dobrze po trzeciej nad ranem. Miał świadomość, że będąc tak zmęczonym nic na razie z tymi danymi nie zrobi, a więc tylko zabezpieczył informacje, zaflockował je, po czym wyłączył laptopa i wstał od stołu. Bond ze Schrodingerem ułożonym mu na piersi drzemał, rozłożony jak lew na kanapie. Wino mu widać nie smakowało, ponieważ niemal nieruszona butelka stała na podłoże, obok filiżanki po kawie i pustego talerzyka po ciastkach.

Q przeciągnął się, usiłując nie urazić ramienia i podszedł bliżej do śpiącego agenta. Bond wyglądał, jakby nie spał ostatni tydzień i pił ostatni miesiąc, wyczerpany, poszarzały pomimo opalenizny na gębie facet o szerokich ramionach, mocno umięśnionych udach i twardych, żylastych dłoniach. To jego oczy sprawiały, że wyglądał młodziej, bardziej żywo, jego niebieskie, jasne, zdecydowane, bezlitosne oczy... ciekawe, czy starał się uratować swoją znajomą kanadyjską agentkę, czy widział jej śmierć...

Q podniósł z oparcia kanapy koc i rozwinął go, aby przykryć nim wyłączonego dla świata Bonda. Wtedy właśnie niebieskie oczy otworzyły się. Zanim Q się spostrzegł, już leżał na swoim własnym dywanie, z lufą Waltera przyciśniętą do karku i wykręconym do tyłu ramieniem. Postrzelonym ramieniem.

Świeczki stanęły mu w oczach.

Następne parę minut Bond przepraszał Q mrukliwymi zapewnieniami, że to przypadek, że dobre intencje i zaraz sobie pójdzie. Q nie słuchał go, skoncentrowany wyłącznie na pulsującym obrzydliwie bólu postrzelonego ramienia. Miał mokrą twarz, cholera, kolejne upokorzenie. Bond usadził go ostrożnie na kanapie, zdjął mu okulary i odłożył na ławę. Gdy poszedł do kuchni, zrobić herbatę i znaleźć leki przeciwbólowe, Q wciąż jeszcze miał świeczki w oczach, ale już jakby nieco mniej intensywne. Ramię i tak paliło żywym ogniem.

Bond, oczywiście, gadał dalej.

"Zaraz znikam. I tak nie mogę tutaj u ciebie dłużej zostać. Działam nieoficjalnie, jestem poza jurysdykcją i M nie powinien w ogóle wiedzieć, że jestem w Londynie."

Q odchylił się do tyłu na kanapie, wyrównując oddech i pozwalając sobie podać tabletki przeciwbólowe.

"Nie gadaj głupot. Chciałeś zniknąć więc zniknąłeś. Jesteś u mnie i jesteś chroniony." Q łyknął tabletki i popił, podaną przez Bonda wodą mineralną. "Wszystkie systemy ochrony w moim domu są nastawione tak, żeby M otrzymywał jedynie godzinne, puszczone w loop materiały. Wygłuszam sygnał twojego nadajnika oficjalnego, wygłuszam sygnał twojego nadajnika nieoficjalnego, o którym nie wiesz, że go masz od dwóch miesięcy z tyłu łydki. Nikt nie wie, że tutaj jesteś."

Bond spojrzał na Q z uznaniem, po czym przybrał skruszoną minę, widząc jego zaczerwienione, mokre policzki.

"Przepraszam."

"Nie szkodzi." odparł wspaniałomyślnie Q, po czym złapał swoje okulary, zamontował je sobie na twarzy i zmierzył się z błękitnym spojrzeniem Bonda. "Słuchaj, James, trzeba porozmawiać poważnie, co zrobimy z tą całą akcją z Boliwią, Quantum i szpiegiem. Moja propozycja to pójdźmy na układ. Ja zapewnię ci niewidoczność w Londynie, Anglii i większej części świata, a ty nie zameldujesz M o tym, co odkryłem w serwerze z Hiszpanii."

Bond przez moment ważył propozycję, nieuważnie wyciągając z klapy garnituru chusteczkę i podając ją Q.

"A co jest na tym serwerze, jeśli można wiedzieć?"

Q otarł sobie chusteczką wilgotne policzki, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. Obaj z Bondem siedzieli teraz nietypowo blisko na kanapie, odchyleni na jej oparciu i otoczeni fioletowo-pomaraczowym półmrokiem pogrążonego w ciszy salonu. Niebieskie oczy 007 miały tak rozszerzone źrenice, że wydawały się niemal czarne.

"Na serwerze są oznaczenia protokołów, które były wysłane tuż przed jego spaleniem. Namierzyłem trzy. Wskazują na współpracę Quantum ze szpiegiem w naszych szeregach."

"Chwileczkę. Nie mówię nie, ale czemu nie chcesz, aby M się o tym dowiedział?"

"Z tego samego powodu, dla którego ty nie mówisz mu o swoich sekretnych śledztwach odnośnie odradzającego się Quantum." odparł Q, wysuwając bojownico podbródek i mrużąc oczy. "M uruchomi procedury śledcze wewnątrz MI6 a nasz szpieg zniknie. Nie wiadomo, ile czasu nas obserwują, ale jedno jest pewne. Są świetni. Odkryliśmy ich jedynie przez przypadek. Przy jakichkolwiek podejrzeniach zejdą do podziemia i nigdy nie dowiemy się, w jaki sposób zdołali wejść w nasze struktury tak głęboko."

Bond zmierzył go ciężkim, sondującym spojrzeniem, ale Q wytrzymał je bez problemu. Wiedział, że pomijanie M w przepływie informacji może być zinterpretowane jako zdrada, ale też był kwatermistrzem. Miał pełen dostęp do najtajniejszych, najdrażliwszych informacji, posiadał też możliwość swobodnego zacierania po sobie wszelkich elektronicznych śladów. Władza Q sięgała zarówno w dystrybucję danych jak i w ich przetwarzanie, dwa filary, na których opierały się służby specjalne na całym świecie. Tego typu władza była z jednej strony potrzebna, z drugiej obawiano się jej. Q chciał miał pełną świadomość, że zarówno wrogowie jak i przyjaciele i sojusznicy patrzą mu bacznie na ręce. W końcu, gdyby Q przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy tak jak Silva, MI6 znalazłoby się w niemałych tarapatach.

Bond powoli, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, przysunął się do Q.

"Jeżeli się na to zgodzimy, czyni to ze mnie twojego wspólnika."

"Na to wygląda. Chociaż wolałbym, żeby wspólnik nie rozrywał mi opatrunków. \I nie katował mnie na bieżni."

Przez dłuższą chwilę Bond patrzył na opatrunek na ramieniu kwatermistrza. Gdy w końcu spojrzał ponownie na Q jego twarz była obrazem determinacji, zdecydowania i bezwzględności i Q przełknął głośno ślinę i skulił się nieco, ponieważ, oficjalnie, tak, James Bond właśnie przyjął nową misję.

"Zdarzało ci się już takie rzeczy robić, kwatermistrzu?" wymruczał Bond niskim, dźwięcznym głosem, od którego wszystkie włosy na karku Q stanęły dęba.

"Nie, nigdy mi się nie zdarzyło pracować poza jurysdykcją. Ale też po raz pierwszy od czasów Silvy ktoś mnie tak podszedł. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ten szpieg... ten hacker działał mi pod nosem bezkarnie, podczas, gdy ja będę czekać na zielone światło z góry. Mam swoją reputację do utrzymania i wiem, że jak wpuścimy jednego, wpuścimy całą masę. "

Spodziewał się ataku, wytknięcia, że jest nielojalny, że ma zbyt płynne podejście do zasad, jak na kwatermistrza, cholera, spodziewał się nawet, że Bond znowu złapie go za ramię, unieruchomi i odstawi do Mallory`ego, aby ten, przemocą fizyczną i symboliczną, naprostował jego młodzieńcze, błędne podejście do hierarchii władzy. Q spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale nie spodziewał się uśmiechu i błysku uznania w oczach Bonda.

"Jesteś bardzo podobny do starej M. Też zawsze potrafiła mnie zaskoczyć." oznajmił 007, nie przestając się uśmiechać. "Masz zadatki na wielkiego kwatermistrza, Q."

"Robię co w mojej mocy." Q uwolnił powoli dłoń z uścisku Bonda. Schrodinger, zachęcony gestem wskoczył mu na kolana i zaczął niuchać mu delikatnie po brodzie i szyi. "A tak naprawdę to po prostu chcę ich dopaść i pokazowo roznieść ich w pył."

Bond prychnął śmiechem, a Q wyciągnął zdrowe ramię i zaoferował mu dłoń. Miał nadzieję, że 007 zostanie z nim w mieszkaniu. Informacje z serwera powinny być strzeżone nie tylko elektroniką, ale także wytrenowanym specjalistycznie czynnikiem ludzkim, który nie rzucał termosami, tylko potrafił pociągnąć za spust kiedy było trzeba.

"To jak, Bond? Umowa stoi?"

007 ujął dłoń Q i potrząsnął nią minimalnie.

"Umowa stoi."

end

by Homoviator 07/2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z powodu nawału pracy i skrzeczącej rzeczywistości nieco odpuściłem sobie pisanie, mozolę się też z writer`s blockiem, ale zamierzam wakacyjnie powrócić : Oby wen dociągnął mnie do końca tego ff, bo przed nami akcja, misje, Boliwia, ciasteczka, Earl grey i seks :D


	4. Życie i dzieło

Roz. 4

Życie i dzieło

Cóż dziwnego, że Bóg doświadcza szlachetne dusze? Miękkość nie jest nigdy sprawdzianem cnoty.

Seneka Młodszy

Obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy i przeczuciem, że musi coś zrobić. Teraz, zaraz. Usiadł na łóżku, zrzucając kołdrę i poduszkę, drżącymi rękoma pomacał po stoliku w poszukiwaniu okularów. Gdy w końcu rozejrzał się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po swojej sypialni okazało się, że nic nie wymaga jego natychmiastowej interwencji, nic nie płonie, nie wybucha...

Wstał chwiejnie z łóżka, zawinął się w koc i na bosaka skierował się do salonu. Nie był zdziwiony, że Bond zniknął, zostawiając za sobą jedynie złożony równo w kostkę koc na kanapie i umytą filiżankę po kawie w zlewie. Co jednak było dziwne to fakt, że 007 zostawił za sobą hiszpański serwer. Podniszczony dysk twardy, uzupełniony nowymi częściami wciąż pracował sobie wesoło, mrucząc i burcząc, wciąż podłączony do stojącego na stole kuchennym laptopa.

Q podszedł sztywno do komputera i usiadł na krześle, wpatrując się przez długą chwilę w jego wygaszony ekran.

"Cholera."

To było takie bondowskie, najpierw coś obiecać a potem zrobić coś całkiem innego. I tak, Q zamiast być chronionym przez 007 został sam na sam z dość niebezpiecznym, bardzo nielegalnym, bardzo zdradzieckim kawałkiem metalu, napakowanym potencjalnie groźnymi danymi. Trzeba było serwer przemycić jakoś do kwater MI6, to było jedyne bezpieczne miejsce dla tego typu nielegalnie pozyskanego artefaktu... Jakby już teraz Q nie stąpał po cienkiej linii, odgradzającej czynności legalne od nielegalnych.

Nic. Po prostu nie można dać się złapać. Całkiem jak za starych, dawnych, nie do końca dobrych czasów.

Q uśmiechnął się ponuro i wstawił wodę na herbatę, opierając się o kuchenny blat. W mieszkaniu było dziwnie pusto bez Bonda, wylegującego się w salonie na kanapie, ale nie było sensu zbyt długo o tym myśleć, gdy tyle rzeczy czekało na rozstrzygnięcie. Śniadanie, porządna dawka herbaty i owsianki, prysznic, potem Q będzie w stanie stawić czoło światu.

Schrodinger podszedł, przytulając mu się do łydek i pomrukując tęsknie.

"Tuńczyk?"

"Mrah."

"A więc tuńczyk."

/

W MI6 nagła potrzeba, alarm, wezwanie były tylko kwestią czasu. Q wolał nie czekać. W południe zalogował się do networku MI6, przechwycił komunikat o dość niebezpiecznej misji 004 w Peru a godzinę później zadzwonił do M. Jego oferta pomocy w misji Aleca Trevelyanem spotkała się z ostrożnym entuzjazmem ze strony Mallory`ego i z płomienną wściekłością ze strony Moneypenny.

"Hej, czy ty aby nie przesadzasz? Miałeś odpocząć i pozwolić się tej ranie zagoić, a nie ot tak sobie wracasz i broczysz krwią po podłodze."

"Niczym nie broczę." odpowiedział z oburzeniem Q, unosząc ramię i pokazując, że jego opatrunek jest czysty, świeży i nic się z niego nie ulewa. "Nie mogłem już wytrzymać w domu, nuda zabija połączenia neuronowe. Poza tym 004 mnie potrzebuje. Nieźle wdepnął w Peru."

"004 zawsze nieźle wdeptuje i zawsze doskonale sobie z tym radzi. Sam." Moneypenny pochyliła się nad biurkiem i spojrzała kwatermistrzowi bacznie w oczy. "Jak się tylko gorzej poczujesz daj mi znać. Jesteś członkiem organów zarządzających, nie agentem, nie powinieneś pracować, gdy jesteś w kiepskim stanie. Wszystkim i tak nie pomożesz."

Q zaśmiał się bez humoru i odpalił główną konsolę w swoim biurze, serce i mózg całego networku MI6 i współpracujących z Anglią tajnych służb.

"Nie można pomóc wszystkim wszędzie, ale można pomóc komuś gdzieś." Q zalogował się do kanału komunikacyjnego i wyszukał kod, odpowiadający za Aleca Trevelyana. "Na przykład zadekowanemu w bazie przemytników broni 004, z którym mam kontakt jedynie przez jedną, jedyną, pojedynczą antenę. Od telewizji cyfrowej. Rany, nie wiedziałem, że jeszcze takie robią..."

"Q."

"Wiem, wiem. Mam na siebie uważać. Ale sama przyznaj, gdy byłabyś na misji chciałabyś mieć takiego nawigatora jak ja po swojej stronie."

Moneypenny popatrzyła ponuro na Q, po czym z kwaśną miną wyprostowała się i strzepnęła spódnicę.

"Przyniosę ci herbatę i Ibuprom."

"Wspaniale. Dziękuję."

Gdy Eve wyszła z gabinetu Q wyjął z torby dysk hiszpańskiego serwera i podłączył go do jednego ze swoich licznych podręcznych komputerów. Analiza danych, wskazujących na ostatnie trzy połączenia, zanim nastąpił wybuch ,była konieczna, ale Q nie musiał oglądać jej całej. Wystarczyły wyniki końcowe, oraz lakoniczny sms do Bonda z podziękowaniami za współpracę.

Alec Trevelyan okazał się tak samo trudny do nawigacji jak 007, ale gdy przyszło co do czego wykazał znacznie więcej zaangażowania i karności. Nic nie wysadził, nikomu dla żartu nie uwiódł żony, nie zniszczył żadnego ekosystemu. Było to dla Q miłe zaskoczenie, jednocześnie przyjemny wstęp do podjęcia zostawionych na czas wyprawy do Tokio obowiązków. Nawigacja 004, pomimo pojedynczego, marnego łącza cyfrowego, przebiegła pomyślnie. Alec co prawda flirtował ze wszystkim, co miało dwie nogi i nie uciekało na drzewo, ale nie było źle. Q wyizolował połączenie, aby nikt poza nim nie musiał wysłuchiwać erotycznej wokalizacji uroczej skądinąd informatyczki, pracującej dla przemytników. Widać trudno było pozostać cicho, gdy 004 zaangażował się całym sercem w robienie minety.

Potem było już górki. 004 zostawił skołowaną, omdlałą informatyczkę na kozetce, nie egzekwując od niej nic poza pocałunkiem, skopiował potrzebne dane przemytników. Następnie układnie opuścił teren bazy, nie wysadzając niczego, nikogo nie zabijając i dokładnie wykonując polecenia. Q z uśmiechem skierował 004 w stronę ukrytego w dżungli lotniska.

I wtedy właśnie zadzwonił telefon.

"Czy mnie się wydaje, czy twój dzwonek w komórce to sygnał startującej Tardis?" zapytał Alec, tłumiąc śmiech. "Odbierz. Może ktoś tak jak ja potrzebuje właśnie twojej pomocy."

"Potrzebowałeś jedynie, aby rozbroić dla ciebie osłony komputerów przemytników i wysłać helikopter. To nic w porównaniu ze zwykłą misją Bonda. A teraz przepraszam, muszę odebrać telefon."

"Spoko, kwatermistrzu. Pozdrów go ode mnie."

"Kogo?..."

Ale 004 już nie odpowiadał. Pewnie helikopter kołował nad lotniskiem i zakłócał połączenie. Cholera.

Q spojrzał na swoją komórkę. Nieznany numer. Nigdy nie odbierał nieznanych numerów, ale podskórnie czuł, że bierze właśnie udział w podwójnej grze i niestety, widzi tylko jeden z jej aspektów.

"Tak, słucham."

"Jestem w Boliwii." wysapał Bond, chuchając do słuchawki i powodując tym samym serię głuchych trzasków na linii. "Mam kłopoty i potrzebuję twojej pomocy."

"Jaki powiew świeżości." Q zaklikał wściekle po klawiaturze, zabezpieczając połączenie przed niepożądanymi słuchaczami i podłączając swoją komórkę do laptopa. "W czym mogę pomóc? Szybko, krótko i na temat. Prowadzę inną misję i za chwilę M da mi kolejną. Wakacje mi się właśnie skończyły."

Odgłos kilku strzałów, pękających szyb i przekleństw w języku hiszpańskim, a potem tylko bieg, ciężki, miarowy bieg i równy oddech biegacza długodystansowego.

"... Bond?"

"Jestem w La Paz. Jedno z trzech połączeń serwera z Hiszpanii wiodło do Boliwii. Gustav Quinteros. Właśnie włamałem się do jego komputerów i uciekam z jego willi."

Q nie pozwolił sobie na drżenie dłoni, chociaż było blisko. Założył słuchawki zestawu głośnomówiącego, usiłując nie plątać się w kabelkach i nie wyglądać nieprofesjonalnie. Zza oszklonych ścian zerkali na niego zaintrygowani informatycy. Jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem zaciągnął żaluzje i rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, odwracając ku sobie wszystkie ekrany komputerów konsoli.

"Wiedzą po co tam jesteś 007? Zidentyfikowali cię? Jak daleko jesteś od najbliższego lotniska?Status!"

"Nie wiem, czy wiedzą, czy nie. Ciężko było stwierdzić po tym, jak zaczęli strzelać." Bond biegł nadal, nie zwalniając i wciąż oddychając głośno do słuchawki. "Potrzebuję transportu."

"Status, 007!" fuknął Q, rozeźlony, że Bond tak bezczelnie zignorował pytanie. W końcu ważne było, czy agent jest cały i mobilny, czy wykrwawia się powoli, zahaczając o żywopłoty kośćmi, wystającymi ze złamań otwartych.

"Nic mi nie jest." skłamał bezwstydnie Bond, w jego głosie słychać było uśmiech. "Transport mi potrzebny, jak mówiłem. Bezpieczny, bez jakiejkolwiek infiltracji, naszej czy innych agentur. I potrzebuję, żeby zwolnili pościg."

"To się akurat da zrobić. Przy okazji zobaczymy też, czy wiedzą to co my." odparł Q, odpuszczając sobie dalsze indagacje odnośnie stanu Bonda. Na razie nie mógł zrobić nic poza pracą z detalami, których 007 mu łaskawie udzielał. Zemści się później.

Q otworzył nowe okienko na ekranie głównej konsoli i wpisał w nie prosty, zero jedynkowy kod, dopalający uśpione robaki w boliwijskich sieciach.

"Zmasowany cyberatak powinien dać im do myślenia. Tymczasem, gdzie jesteś? Nazwa ulicy, widok, cokolwiek. Jesteś całkowicie poza mapą."

"Plaza La Paz, kierunek Aleja Juana Pablo... chyba..."

"Kieruj się na południowy wschód, trzymaj się Alei Juana Pablo. Twoim celem jest port lotniczy El Alto. Ukryj się tam i nie rób więcej demolki niż to konieczne. Przesyłam ci prostą mapę do telefonu komórkowego, ale pewnie nie będziesz miał chwili, aby zerknąć. Daj mi moment i poruszaj się ciągle w kierunku lotniska. Organizuję transport."

"Tajesss."

Q nie przerywając połączenia z Bondem aktywował nieudolną linię cyfrowej telewizji, łącząca go z 004. Miał nadzieję, że Alec nie spyta skąd taka decyzja i czy M o tym wie.

"004. Lecisz do Boliwii ewakuować 007."

"A już miałem ci zarzucić, że się z tobą nudno pracuje, kwatermistrzu." głos Aleca ginął przy ogłuszającym szumie podrywającego się do lotu helikoptera. "Podaj namiary, a odbiorę 007 gdziekolwiek nie pobłądził."

"Dziękuję."

"Nie dziękuj, kwatermistrzu. Wydałeś mi rozkaz i tak to zostawmy, bo i mnie M siądzie na ogonie za nieautoryzowane ruchy na mapie."

A więc czasami agenci stosowali taki nietypowy protokół. Dobrze wiedzieć. Q zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął usta w surową linijkę.

"Ok, nie dziękuję. Ponów kontakt, gdy już dolecisz do El Alto. Lot z Arequipa w Peru do La Paz trwa około godziny, daję ci czterdzieści pięć minut. Chrzanić prawa terenów powietrznych. I Alec?"

"Tak?"

"Pospiesz się."

"Robi się." podpowiedział nagle płaskim, poważnym głosem Alec ale Q nie miał czasu rozważać, co by to mogło znaczyć. Miał nieautoryzowaną akcję agenta na odległym kontynencie, bez stałego połączenia, bez możliwości nawigacji i z potencjalnie katastrofalnymi informacjami. To po prostu nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.

Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zobaczył w tej sytuacji potencjału. To była wspaniała okazja do wypróbowania nowego projektu, nad którym pracował od niechcenia ostatnich parę miesięcy. Q nie chciał zostawiać śladów w networku MI6, nie chciał też, aby M i wszystkie bardzo ważne rady naczelnych szefów i dyrektorów przyblokowały akcję z serwerem hiszpańskim. Nade wszystko jednak nie życzył sobie śmierci Bonda, ani jego pojmania, ani tortur, wykupów, układów dyplomatycznych i do diabła z tymi wszystkimi pokręconymi procedurami! Dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu, Q wypróbuje swój projekt i uratuje tyłek Bonda, albo Mallory upiecze Q. Na wolnym ogniu. W więzieniu ze specjalnie zaostrzonym rygorem. Bez komputera w promieniu kilku mil.

No cóż. Życie to sztuka wyboru.

Q odpalił program i połączył go z zewnętrznym serwerem jedną, malutką linijką niemożliwego kodu.

Nikt nie musi wiedzieć... nikt nie musi wiedzieć... Tak sobie powtarzał w myślach, zastanawiając się ile razy będzie potrzebował użyć swojego sekretnego projektu, aby ocalić kogoś w MI6, kogo przy użyciu zwykłych procedur nie dałoby się ocalić. Lepiej wypróbować to teraz, na Bondzie, w końcu nawet jak M dowie się o wszystkim przecież 007 nie zabije... chyba... Zresztą, nic nie było jeszcze przesądzone. Bonda mogli równie dobrze zabić najemnicy Quinterosa a Q mógł być posądzony o zdradę i niewybaczalny brak lojalności, prowadzący prostą drogą do nie nagłośnionego przez media, pomijanego przez sędziów dożywocia.

"007?"

"Tak, Q?"

Bond nadal biegł, ale wolniej, mniej pewnie. Aby dolecieć do Boliwii musiał nie spać, tylko wymknąć się z mieszkania Q zaraz po ich rozmowie. 007 był zmęczony, ścigany i nie do końca wiadomo było, kto go ścigał, oraz, co ważniejsze, jak był uzbrojony. Kiepska sytuacja. Q znał statystyki Bonda i jego wytrzymałość, ale po dwóch zarwanych nocach wydajność Bonda malała a szanse na odniesienie ran rosły. Nawet przy cudownych talentach 007 pewne ograniczenia ciała były nie do przeskoczenia.

"Za godzinę na lotnisko El Alto przyleci po ciebie helikopter z 004." nie przestając mówić Q włamał się do networku straży lotniskowej i przechwycił wizję z kamer, zamontowanych przy wejściach do budynków gospodarczych El Alto. "Nie dam rady wysłać po ciebie nic wcześniej a zwykłe linie lotnicze odpadają, jeżeli nie chcesz żadnych agentur na ogonie. Wytrzymasz godzinę?"

Kolejna seria strzałów, po czym trzask zderzających się ze sobą czołowo samochodów i krzyki. Mnóstwo krzyków. Q niemal podniósł się z fotela, gdy Bond wrzasnął coś po hiszpańsku, po czym po krótkiej szarpaninie i kilku ciosach odpalił silnik. Brzmiało to jak bardzo stary, bardzo rozwalający się jeep.

"Najpierw muszę się na to lotnisko dostać." podjął pogodnie Bond. W tle słychać było ścierające się o siebie w pełnym pędzie metalowe płyty. Samochody, domyślił się Q, samochody ocierające się o ściany domów wąskich uliczek La Paz. Bond znowu robił jedną ze swoich pokazowych sztuczek, wciskanie się razem z samochodem w uliczkę, której nikt normalny nie wykorzystałby do jazdy autem.

"Chyba właśnie urwałem komuś sznurek z praniem... To wspaniały dzień na zwiedzanie La Paz. Mają piękne przestępcze podziemie."

"Przestań żartować 007. Muszę wiedzieć, czy wytrzymasz godzinę sam, żeby przygotować się do dalszych działań."

Bond westchnął a nagły pisk opon, przeraźliwy jęk wyginanego metalu i chwilowy zanik połączenia zasygnalizowały, że właśnie wziął zabójczo ostry skręt.

"Pozwól, że przeformułuję, kwatermistrzu." zaczął Bond, ponownie tym swoim doprowadzającym do nerwicy, spokojnym, pogodnym głosem. "Co się stanie, gdy mnie ujmą?"

Q poczuł, jak włosy podnoszą mu się u nasady karku. Wziął łyka herbaty i odstawił filiżankę drżącą dłonią. Bond, oczywiście, usłyszał to drżenie.

"Chyba nie jest aż tak źle?"

"Działasz samowolnie poza jurysdykcją MI6. Rząd boliwijski oficjalnie i nie oficjalnie współpracuje z handlarzami koki a Gustavo Quinterosa jest największym plantatorem koki w Boliwii. Nie wypuszczą cię tak łatwo. Możesz spróbować dostać się do konsulatu, ale to po drugiej stronie miasta niż lotnisko i nie wiadomo, czy konsul nie wyda cię rządowi tylko po to, żeby nie napinać bardziej i tak napiętych stosunków. Mógłbym jeszcze włamać się do baz danych NATO i zorganizować dywersję, ale na to mamy mało czasu, chociaż przyglądając się ostatnim ruchomi boliwijskich plantatorów koki w Turcji..."

Q mówił coraz szybciej, stukając w klawiaturę komputera i oglądając na trzech ekranach na raz analizy, mapy i topografię terenów dookoła La Paz i El Alto. Był coraz bliżej ustawienia nawigacji dla Bonda tak, jak robił to podczas zwykłej misji. Brakowało mu tylko kamer, ale do tego trzeba było włamać się do urzędu miasta, bo z jakiś przyczyn to urząd miasta La Paz miał w swoich rękach wszystkie możliwe kamery nadzoru i podzoru...

"Chcesz dla mnie zhakować sieć NATO?" zapytał uwodzicielsko Bond, na co Q jedynie przewrócił oczyma.

"Nic, czego nie robiłem już wcześniej, 007. Nie czuj się zaszczycony. Kamery mam dopiero na lotnisku, wcześniej nie jestem w stanie nawiązać z tobą kontaktu wizualnego."

"A... po co ci... kontakt wizualny..."

"Żeby popatrzeć na twoją zoraną gębę!" huknął Q, zaskakując samego siebie swoim gniewnym, wściekłym tonem. "Skup się! Nadstawiam karku za ciebie, i to nie tylko swojego, więc do diabła przestań dworować i dotrzyj do lotniska. Tam będę mógł pomóc ci doczekać transportu lepiej, niż na jakimś zakichanym polu na obrzeżach La Paz!"

"O cholera..."

Q nie zdążył zapytać, co się stało, ponieważ potężna eksplozja na moment przerwała połączenie. Pisk wyginanego metalu, karoseria szorująca po asfalcie i jeden, pojedynczy okrzyk, ginący pośród huku rozbijającego się samochodu. Kilka rozbijających się samochodów. Wybuch, odgłosy hamowania, wrzaski ludzi i wycie syren. Q siedział z otwartymi ustami, z dłońmi znieruchomiałymi na klawiaturze i elektrostatycznym piskiem w uszach.

"007?"

Bond nie odpowiedział. Przez dłuższą chwilę słychać było jedynie złowróżbny, chemiczny syk, a potem coś jakby... drapanie? Q poczuł, jak serce unosi mu się do gardła. Nie mógł przestać ściskać słuchawki głośnomówiącego zestawu, zamontowanej na uchu. Rozedrgany oddech, jeden, drugi, brzęk metalowej sprzączki, upadającej na asfalt.

Q nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wstał z fotela i w napięciu zaczął wciskać sobie boleśnie słuchawkę w ucho.

"Bond?... James?"

"... Chyba miałem...wypadek... cha cha..."

"Status?"

"A co zrobisz z moim statusem, Q?"

Cisza, cisza. Q zacisnął szczęki, aż zgrzytnęło i przycisnął sobie dłonie do skroni.

"Nic nie zrobię. Co mogę zrobić. Żyjesz, z tego co słyszę. Dotrzesz jakoś do lotniska?"

"...Postaram... się... tylko pole mam... do przebycia..."

"Jak mogę ci pomóc? Co z pościgiem?"

Ale Bond już się rozłączył. Q przez długi moment oddychał głośno przez nos, wpatrując się w otaczające go ekrany. Następnie usiadł, otworzył szufladę biurka, wyjął z niej pudełko pomarańczowych delicji, po czym zjadł je za jednym posiadem.

/

O północy czasu południowoamerykańskiego Bond dotarł na lotnisko El Alto. Kwadrans później miało miejsce nieautoryzowane lądowanie helikoptera 004. Q otworzył im wszystkie możliwe drzwi, bramy i zabezpieczenia a chaos, który wywołał w centrali lotów zatamował ruch lotniczy w La Paz na dobre parę godzin. Akurat, aby mały, czarterowy samolot wyleciał bez łączności z wieżą, obierając kurs na Nowy Jork. Tam już czekały na 007 i 004 bilety na lot do Londynu.

Q starał się nie przyglądać Bondowi, gdy wszedł już w zasięg lotniskowych kamer. To tylko utrudniłoby i tak trudną akcję ratowniczą. Bond był ranny, na razie należało pracować z tym i umożliwić mu powrót do domu.

Denerwować się na lekceważącego, lekkomyslnego idiotę kwatermistrz będzie później.

Q spytał Aleca, czy potrzebują jeszcze jego pomocy, a Alec odrzekł, że nie, że dadzą sobie radę i widywał już Bonda w gorszym stanie. Łączność miała być ponawiana co trzy godziny, ale już z R, zastępczynią kwatermistrza, zarządzającą wydziałem Q w czasie jego nieobecności.

"Odezwijcie się, gdy dolecicie do Nowego Jorku." Q oklapnął bezwładnie na fotelu, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. "W razie potrzeby zorganizujemy wam tam pomoc medyczną."

"Nie trzeba." uciął ostro Alec, po czym już łagodniejszym tonem dodał. "A jednak plotki o tobie są prawdziwe, kwatermistrzu. Faktycznie jesteś geniuszem. Poprowadziłeś przez komórkę całą akcję, i to pod nosem M."

"Nie jestem z tego szczególnie dumny, 004. Liczę na dyskrecję."

"Zasłużyłeś na nią. Uratowałeś mojego bliskiego przyjaciela i dziękuję ci za to."

Jeszcze nigdy agent podczas misji nie podziękował mu za nawigację, i to do tego tak marną, improwizowaną i niebezpieczną. Czasami, owszem, wyrażali wdzięczność, ale już po powrocie, gdy już byli bezpieczni, częściej jednak nikt nic nie mówił. Alec podziękował za uratowanie Jamesa, wprost, bez zbędnych formalności, i wyglądało na to, że miał niejaki wgląd w małe śledztwo odnośnie hiszpańskiego serwera. Q pamiętał, że czytał coś w aktach na temat przyjaźni Bonda i Trevelyana z czasów marynarki wojenne. Nie przykładał do tego większej wagi. Świat był mały, jeżeli chodziło o niewielką grupę wyszkolonych osób, nadających się na agentów 00. Wszyscy prędzej czy później spotykali się gdzieś, w jakimś miejscu, o jakimś czasie. Przy czym agenci zwykle nie szafowali słowem "przyjaciel". Q obiecał sobie w duchu, że przyjrzy się znajomości Jamesa i Aleca bliżej.

"Nie ma sprawy. To moja praca."

"To nie jest twoja praca." sprzeciwił się łagodnie Alec. "I dlatego ci dziękuję."

Q przełknął głośno, po czym rozłączył się, zdejmując z uszu zestaw głośnomówiący. Kręciło mu się w głowie a żołądek miał ściśnięty jak pięść, kurczowo i boleśnie. Rozważył krótko, czy mógłby teraz oznajmić, że jednak nie czuje się najlepiej i wraca do domu, ale to tylko przyciągnęłoby niepożądaną uwagę. Ktoś zacząłby bliżej przyglądać się misji Aleca. Ktoś zauważyłby, że chociaż kwatermistrz używał wszystkich danych MI6 w zasadzie tkwił w bezruchu, na swoim laptopie, ze swoją komórką. Nie, lepiej było napić się herbaty i dalej robić swoje.

Zamazał wszelkie ślady łączności z Boliwią i Peru, wyczyścił logi programów analizujących przepływ danych w MI6, a na koniec wyłączył swój eksperymentalny projekt o wdzięcznym imieniu Adrastea. Pod wpływem impulsu nie zachował Adrastei na ukrytym serwerze swojego własnego, domowego networku, tylko na całkowicie bezimiennym, przypadkowym serwerze w Pekinie. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu tak zrobił, z drugiej jednak strony już dawno nauczył się, że lepiej słuchać instynktów, zwłaszcza, jeżeli chodzi o super tajne, sekretne kopie danych, o których nikt, ani przyjaciele ani wrogowie, nie wiedzą.

Q wsparł się ciężko o biurko, wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, po czym łyknął Ibuprom i popił go wystygłą herbatą. Miał chęć zwymiotować do kosza na śmieci, ale opanował się. Był w końcu kwatermistrzem i kolejna samobójcza sztuczka Bonda nie będzie mu mieszać w głowie.

Gdy pół godziny później przyszedł M, ze stałym zestaw pytań, jak misja i czy ranny kwatermistrz dobre sobie radzi, Q był przygotowany. Mallory dostał pełen komplet dokumentacji prawdziwej misji Aleca oraz wymyślonej misji Jamesa. Włącznie ze sfabrykowanymi śladami łączności z MI6, godzinami, załączonymi do niewyraźnych zdjęć z lotniska i policyjnym raportem, opisującym karambol na Alejach Juana Pablo. Jedno w tym całym galimatiasie było dobre. Bond był sławny ze rozpływania się w sinej mgle, a więc usprawiedliwienie kolejnego zniknięcia było w zasadzie proste. Bond miał jakoby pomóc Alecowi z przemytnikami, Peru jest niedaleko Boliwii a łączność z MI6 była tak marna, że lepiej było złączyć dwóch agentów w jeden, sprawny unit, niż nawigować ich osobno za pomocą anteny telewizji satelitarnej.

Q nie sądził, aby M sprawdzał ślady cyfrowej aktywności obu agentów 00, ale zostawił je w sieci i tak. Na wszelki wypadek.

"Wszystko dobrze?" zapytał M, udając idealnie zmartwienie, jednocześnie dając do zrozumienia, że MI6 nie może pozwolić sobie na dłuższą nieobecność kwatermistrza. Q uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

"Nie. Ale to teraz nie ma znaczenia. Resztę misji tego dnia przejmie R i L, ja zajmę się analityką systemu i drobnymi poprawkami. Widzę, że bez mojego czujnego oka zaniżył się nieco poziom."

"Hm." M wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował z tego, wycofując się na bezpieczne pozycje. "Rób tak, żeby było dobrze, Q. Dziękuję za dokumentację."

"Nie ma sprawy."

I tak Q, aby nie myśleć za bardzo o rannym Bondzie zorganizował sobie pięciogodzinną analitykę całego networku MI6 oraz serwerów z nim współpracujących, najpierw w Europie, potem w USA, a na koniec w Azji. Na resztę świata po prostu nie starczyło mu kawy.

/

Był zmęczony, jednocześnie pobudzony nienaturalnie i głodny jak wilk. O czwartej nad ranem wyjadł wszystkie ukryte zapasy batoników zbożowych, biszkoptów i żelków, i zabrał się za sekretne zbiory czekolady, które Moneypenny chomikowała w swoim biurku. Eve zawsze gromadziła czekolady tylko najwyższej jakości i Q cenił ją za to, w myślach obiecując, że odkupi jej podwójnie każdą wyjedzoną tabliczkę kakaowej ambrozji. Najlepsza była szwajcarska czekolada Teuscher. Q pożarł ją na żywca, ze sreberka, popijając gorącą herbatą miętową i wydając zawstydzające, ekstatyczne dźwięki.

Kilku informatyków, zaczynających właśnie poranną zmianę popatrzyło na niego dziwnie, ale nikt się nie odezwał. I dobrze. Q harował jak wół, nie miał czasu na lunch, zapomniał o kolacji, wciąż bolało go ramię po japońskiej wyprawie z Bondem, a ponadto i przede wszystkim, Q był genialny w tym co robił. I diabelnie skuteczny. Nieważne, czy połykał garściami szwajcarskie czekoladki Moneypenny, czy nie.

Analityka systemów MI6 pokazała, że network jest stabilny, bardziej niż dobrze chroniony i nic nie wskazuje na to, że ma ukrytego brata bliźniaka. Dobrze. Q specjalnie tak sprytnie napisał Adrasteę.

To był stosunkowo nowy projekt, pozwalający na korzystanie z zasobów networku MI6 bez potrzeby nieustannego logowania się, zostawiania śladów i weryfikacji. W razie ataku będzie można łatwiej namierzyć wroga, w razie wybuchu, od razu z biegu postawić padnięty system. Sieć poza siecią, siostrzany network MI6 wrzucony na przypadkowy, zewnętrzny serwer, nieustannie będący w kontakcie ze swoim lustrzanym odbiciem. Z wszelkich analiz, danych i statystyk, które MI6 zbierało całe lata, Q utworzył zwartą sieć informacyjną, o tyle lepszą od oryginalnej, że nie stworzoną przez kilkudziesięciu informatyków na przestrzeni ostatniej dekady. Projekt Q był od początku do końca napisany przez jednego autora, przez Q, i żadne łatane kody, zatykające się łącza i zszywane na siłę bazy danych nie miały tutaj racji bytu.

Q był świadomy, że ani M, ani sama królowa angielska nie zgodzą się na legalne powstanie Adrastei. Władze w tej materii były staroświeckie i wyznawały wiarę w wyższość oryginału nad kopią. Zaiste, dziewiętnasty wiek i królowa Wiktoria wciąż jeszcze przemykały czasami po korytarzach MI6. Q nie wnikał. Q robił swoje. W końcu ktoś musiał bronić i chronić systemy MI6, niezależnie od panujących wśród gawiedzi przesądów.

/

Około dziesiątej rano Q upadł twarzą do przodu na skórzaną, wysiedzianą okrutnie kanapę, boczącą się w rogu biura. Bolało go ramię i głowa i nie zareagował nawet na smsa od Bonda, bo cholera, jeżeli Bond chciał się komunikować, to niech zadzwoni. Nawet nawiedzony, pracoholiczny kwatermistrz MI6 musi czasem odpocząć.

Zasnął, gdy tylko przykrył się zmechaconym, wełnianym kocem i zrobiło mu się ciepło. Zabawne. Nie czuł wcześniej, że jest zmarznięty.

Śnił mu się sen tak rzeczywisty, że myślał, że się obudził.

Stary Boothroyd siedział przy biurku i z rozbawieniem parzył na swojego zalegającego na kanapie następcę.

"Rozumiesz, że tak naprawdę chodzi o wybór? Czy chcesz wieść normalne życie czy pracować nad wielkimi dziełami."

"Mhh?"

"Nie ma poprawnej odpowiedzi, niestety. Gdy wybierzesz życie, będziesz nocami tęsknił do rzeczy wielkich. Tak samo jak gdy wybierzesz tworzenie wielkich dzieł będziesz tęsknił za zwykłym życiem."

"Czy muszę wybierać teraz?"

Uśmiech starego Boothroyda był łagodny i ciepły. Dokładnie taki sam, jak Q pamiętał, gdy po raz pierwszy przyszedł do MI6 i został przyjęty nie jako wysoko wykwalifikowany specjalista, ale jako terminujący uczeń, przyjaźnie, ale z ukrytym podtekstem, nieśmiesznym, oschłym żartem. Ze współczuciem. Q zamarł na kanapie pod kocem, wpatrując się w uśmiechniętą twarz starego Q, nagle uzmysławiając sobie, że chyba właśnie śni...

"Nie masz za dużo czasu, chłopcze."

Obudził się z wzrokiem skierowanym na pusty fotel przy biurku,. Swój własny fotel, który kiedyś należał do starego Boothroyda. Z zaciśniętym gardłem usiadł i potarł twarz. Był nietypowo spokojny i skoncentrowany, i należało to wykorzystać. Jasność umysłu po regenerującej drzemce była przyjemnie zaskakująca.

Zresztą Q nigdy nie wierzył w sny. Co to nadmiar herbaty, kawy i ciastek może zrobić z ludzkim mózgiem.

Z nowym wigorem i siłami podłączył serwer hiszpański do trzech komputerów, bo sen czy nie, stary Boothroyd miał rację. Q nie miał zbyt dużo czasu.

Był tak zajęty, że nie zauważył, gdy drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się. Okrągława, blond informatyczka, uczynna jak zwykle, z miłym uśmiechem postawiła przed nim na biurku filiżankę świeżo zaparzonej herbaty.

"Dzięki."

"Nie ma za co."

Informatyczka poszurała płaskimi pantofelkami i ze zmartwieniem czytelnym na jej łagodnej, pulchnej twarzy opuściła gabinet. Cholera, było źle. Nawet podwładni, na swój okrężny, zawoalowany sposób, usiłowali Q dać do zrozumienia, że przegina i powinien iść do domu.

"Nie ma takiej opcji." Q złożył dłonie i wyłamał sobie z trzaskiem palce, siadając do komputerów.

Nadal nie przeczytał smsa od Bonda. Zdrajca, niech sobie radzi sam.

Następne pięć godzin Q spędził zajadle stukając w klawiaturę trzech różnych laptopów i rozgryzając powolutku hiszpański serwer. Nie było to łatwe i kwatermistrz cieszyłby się wyzwaniem, gdyby nie fakt, że w sposób oczywisty ktoś bawił się z nim w kotka i myszkę. Kimkolwiek nie był ów sprytny gracz pozostawiał po sobie oczywiste ślady w sieci tylko po to, aby pokazać, że nie, nie jest handlarzem dywanów z Polski, hinduskim studentem astrofizyki na wymianie w USA, czy Rihanną, zabawiającą się iphonem na wakacjach na Tahiti.

Q, jeżeli chciał, potrafił być niezwykle cierpliwy. Ostrożnie omijał pozostawiane fałszywe ślady, szybko i pewnie rozbrajał zasadzki. W końcu hacker się zmęczy, w końcu zostawi ślad świeższy niż sprzed godziny, a wtedy Q rozwali mu system operacyjny, usmaży serwer i zwali na głowę parę organizacji para rządowych, z UE i NATO na czele.

"Q. Może jednak powinieneś iść do domu?" zapytała Moneypenny, opierając się o framugę drzwi gabinetu i stukając w nią pomalowanymi na seledynowo paznokciami. "Ja już skończyłam fuchę. Za chwilę wchodzi nocna zmiana, a ty wciąż tutaj siedzisz na swoim kościstym tyłku..."

"Zajęty." odparł niekomunikatywnie Q, odsuwając okulary z twarzy i przecierając dłońmi zmęczone oczy. "Jeszcze parę godzin."

"Jak dziecko." Moneypenny zarzuciła na siebie płaszcz, postawiła kołnierz i zawiązała chustę na szyi. Gdy spojrzała na Q jej oczy wyrażały coś niebezpiecznie podobnego do litości i Q nie mógł na to patrzeć, więc szybko pochylił się ponownie nad laptopem.

"Wróci. Nie martw się o niego. 007 to kawał drania, ale ma do ciebie słabość. Tak jak ja. Ja też mam słabość do ciebie, wyżeraczu czekolad." w uśmiechu Moneypenny było coś złośliwego i miękkiego zarazem, i Q poczuł się nagle jak ostatni idiota.

"Odkupię ci twoje czekoladowe zbiory. Obiecuję. I przepraszam."

Moneypenny tylko prychnęła lekceważąco.

"Nie bądź głupi. Chociaż coś zjadłeś." Eve pochyliła się nad biurkiem Q, spoglądając mu w oczy i kładąc mu rękę na czole. "Marnie z tobą, mój drogi. Jadę do domu, mogłabym cię podrzucić. Nie bądź uparciuchem. Kot na ciebie czeka."

"Jeszcze trochę."

Moneypenny westchnęła, uniosła ręce w geście poddania i wycofała się z gabinetu, stukając płaskimi obcasami gumiaków. Nad nocnym Londynem przetaczała się właśnie burza, grzmiąca, błyskająca i sunąca ciężkimi brzuchami deszczowych po spiczastych dachach budynków.

Q zamknął uchylone okno i popatrzył przez chwilę na wieczorny Londyn. Do tej pory nawet nie zauważył, że pada.

Tropienie hackera, stojącego za szmuglowaniem danych z serwerów MI6 bóg wie gdzie, trwało. Q zignorował drugiego smsa od Bonda, zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem ruchów boliwijskich operatorów, których sieci przetrzebiły jego robaki komputerowe. Skrupulatnie robił kopię ich systemów, włącznie z bazą danych klientów prywatnych. Panika ogarnęła dopiero dwa poziomy boliwijskich operatorów, głównie etatowych pracowników, przesiadujących w salonach firmowych i techników pierwszej linii, ale poza tym nic szczególnego się u nich nie działo. Jeszcze.

Około drugiej w nocy Q deptał już po piętach boliwijskiemu hackerowi, wyprzedzając jego ruchy i blokując ruch sieci, a wtedy hacker zatrzymał się i przestał uciekać. Zatrzymał się na serwerze jednej z łodzi, zadokowanych w porcie Bermagui, w Australii. Q dotarł tam jedynie po to, aby odkryć, że hacker wsiąknął bez śladu, pozostawiając jedynie urocze zdjęcie kota, przeklejonego topornie na rajski krajobraz australijskich wybrzeży.

Hacker... zniknął.

"Ale przecież w sieci nigdy nic nie znika!" Q skoczył na równe nogi i trzasnął obiema dłońmi o blat biurka. Zza szklanej ściany gabinetu nocna zmiana informatyków spojrzała na niego trwożnie.

Dopiero, gdy odetchnął, dopiero gdy rozłączył laptopa od hiszpańskiego dysku twardego, przeciążył wszystkie bezprzewodowe pasma TCP w Boliwii i łyknął kolejną przeciwbólową tabletkę, dopiero wtedy zauważył, że kot z australijskiego zdjęcia to Schrodinger.

Zadzwonił telefon. Q odebrał, nie patrząc nawet na wyświetlacz.

"Hej, kwatermistrzu. Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Czekam na ciebie na dole, przy wejściach."

"Bond."

"Nie ma czasu, powiedziałem. Chodź na dół. Zabierz najpotrzebniejszy sprzęt, płaszcz. Idź spokojnie. Niech myślą, że wracasz do domu."

"Bond..."

"Tak!"

"Mają mojego kota..." głos Q brzmiał słabo i dziecinnie. Odkaszlnął, potarł oczy, włożył serwer hiszpański do torby, po czym trzęsącymi się dłońmi uaktywnił kamery podglądu w swoim mieszkaniu. Tylko po to, aby zobaczyć, jak jego dom, jego przytulna, zagracona samotnia wybucha spektakularnie i z hukiem, pośród chmury rozpadających się mebli, firanek, książek i komputerowych kabli.

Kamery padły, pozostawiając na ekranie jedynie elektrostatyczny szum szarych, zamazanych linii.

"Zaraz będę." odpowiedział spokojnie Q, odkładając komórkę i powolnymi, somnambulicznymi ruchami zaczynając pakować torbę. Długopis, cztery pendrive`y o największej pojemności, ładowarka, paczka ciastek. Miał wrażenie, że jest w szoku, kurcze, chyba po prostu był w szoku, jeżeli brać pod uwagę zdrętwiałe, drżące dłonie i zawrót głowy. Wszystko działo się jak na zwolnionym tempie i wszystko było nieprawdopodobne. W jednej chwili miał dom, kota i swoje łóżko w sypialni, a w drugiej chwili już nie miał... nic...

Bond. Na dole. Trzeba do niego iść.

Zanim wyłączył laptopa programy śledzące hackera wykryły kolejne pliki graficzne. Pojawiły się kolejne fotografie, jedna po drugiej. Na wszystkich trzech leżeli na plaży bardzo umarli, bardzo nieżywi Fieldlow i Karr. Czwarte zdjęcie ukazywało karambol w La Paz, w którym Bond skasował samochód i pościg za jednym posiadem.

Opanowując oddech i usiłując wyglądać neutralnie Q zapisał zdjęcia, po czym wyłączył laptopa, schował sprzęt do torby i rozłączył całą konsolę. Zabezpieczył ją potrójnym hasłem. Nikt poza M nie będzie w stanie odpalić komputerów kwatermistrza bez wysadzenia w powietrze głównego serwera oraz szybu windowego MI6.

Q wyszedł z gabinetu spowolnionym, zmęczonym krokiem. Kręciło mu się w głowie, tak, że musiał zaciskać dłonie w kieszeniach kurtki, żeby nie zachwiać się, nie pokazać słabości. Nikt nie zatrzymał go, nikt nie zaczepił. Musiał wyglądać makabrycznie i dobrze, przynajmniej nikt nie przeszkadzał mu w tajnej ewakuacji z przesyconej szpiegami siedziby MI6.

Szedł więc, powolutku tocząc się po znajomych korytarzach i schodach. Jakim cudem zwykle pokonywał ten dystans w cztery minuty, a teraz wydawało mu się, że wlecze się wieki całe? Dwa korytarze, łącznik, lobby przy windzie. Q nacisnął przycisk i wtedy całość sytuacji spłynęła na niego nagle i nieodwołalnie. Serce zaczęło mu bić tak, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. Co to za dzień był, wtorek? Czwartek? Co się właściwie stało? Nie mógł zebrać myśli, w głowie kołatała mu się szaleńczo jedna, wstrząsająca, piekąca fraza. Mój dom! Mój DOM! MÓJ KOT!

Zjechał windą na dół, przygładzając włosy i usiłując dopiąć drżącymi dłońmi kurtkę. Nie udało mu się. Gdy tylko wysiadł z winy pd razu zobaczył w oddali czerwonego Anistona Bonda, zaparkowanego centralnie przed szklanymi odrzwiami MI6. Q poprawił pasek torby na ramieniu i ruszył chwiejnie ku wyjściom.

Opanuj się, nie biegnij. Nie biegnij, nie biegnij, nie biegnij!

Jeden ze strażników, Phil, jeżeli Q dobrze pamiętał, zbliżył się z niepewną miną, jakby chciał o coś zapytać. Niegroźny, przyjacielski, jak zawsze. Ale Q widział już teraz same zagrożenia, dłoń Phila przy kaburze, dziwną plamę, wylewającą się zza jego biurka...

Dopadł drzwi, machając ręką, że nie teraz Phil, zmęczony jestem, jutro, jutro możesz zapytać, o co chcesz. Przeszedł przez bramki ochrony i podążył ku oszklonym odrzwiom, prowadzącym na zewnątrz MI6. Rześkie, wilgotne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz, tak, że zachwiał się na moment. Miał wrażenie, że chodnik ugina się mu pod nogami, jakby był z gumy. Torba ze sprzętem zsunęła mu się po ramieniu, które zaczęło pulsować wściekłym, palącym bólem rozrywających się szwów.

Bond ruszył, gdy tylko drzwi samochodu zamknęły się za Q.

Przez chwilę jechali w milczeniu, agent w pokrwawionej koszuli, wymiętym garniturze i kwatermistrz, zgięty boleśnie w pół, spazmatycznie ściskający torbę ze sprzętem elektronicznym.

"Wysadzili mi dom."

"To test. Testują cię, Q."

"Ale po co?"

"Jesteś geniuszem. Sam odpowiedz na to pytanie."

Q poczuł, jak coś wściekłego, zdesperowanego i zrozpaczonego rozsadza mu klatkę piersiową.

"Najwyraźniej nie jestem geniuszem! Dałem się podejść, wywieść w pole! Dałem im wysadzić moje własne mieszkanie! Najwyraźniej tylko gram geniusza!"

Bond uśmiechnął się strasznie, samymi ustami.

"Cytując, Salvadorze, teraz wiesz, że grając geniusza stajesz się nim."

Q zdjął okulary, włożył je do etui i zasłonił twarz dłonią. Nie zamierzał płakać. Zamierzał tylko przeżyć małe, intymne, sekretne załamanie nerwowe. A potem coś wysadzić. Coś dużego i niezwykle istotnego dla brytyjskiego rządu.

"Gdzie jedziemy, Bond?"

"To zależy."

"Nie powiesz mi."

To było pytanie, nie stwierdzenie, i to tylko sprawiało, że sytuacja była jeszcze bardziej żałosna. Bond zerknął krótko na Q, po czym nie spuszczając oczu z jezdni otworzył po omacku schowek. Po chwili grzebania w czymś co wydawało się milionem pistoletów, granatów i lornetek, 007 wyciągnął brązową, papierową torbę. Rzucił ją na kolana Q.

"Chcesz mnie kupić syllabubem?" zapytał z niedowierzaniem Q, wyjmując z torby okrągły, plastikowy, pachnący mocno amaretto i orzechami kubeczek. "Cha cha..."

"Q. Bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej straty, domu i kota, ale teraz jest moment decyzji." głos Bonda był nadspodziewanie łagodny i głęboki. Q nie mógł zmusić się do spojrzenia mu w twarz i tylko obracał w dłoniach kubek z ciepłym jeszcze syllabubem.

"Albo weźmiesz się w garść i wykryjemy szpiegów, którzy infiltrują MI6, albo odstawiam cię do M. Zorganizują ci jakieś tymczasowe lokum, dadzą większą ochronę..."

Bond mówił coś jeszcze, ale Q już nie słuchał. Wyjął z papierowej torby jednorazową łyżeczkę i zdjął przykrywkę z pachnącego aromatycznie pojemnika z deserem.

"Q?"

"Tak, tak. Pojadę z tobą i pomogę w ujęciu szpiegów. Włamię się gdzie zechcesz i będę biegał na bieżni. Pozwolę się postrzelić, upić i przewieźć samolotem. A teraz bądź cicho i nie przeszkadzaj."

Bond umilkł. Q nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Skoncentrował się całkowicie na nieśpiesznym, spokojnym, delektowaniu się kremowym, gęstym od śmietany syllabubem.

Jeżeli w mroku samochodu Q uronił parę cichych, niemych łez ani on, ani Bond nie wspomnieli o tym ani słowem.

End

by Homoviator 09/2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I koniec. Kolejna, ostatnia część tryptyku przed nami. Nie oszczędzam Q, ale to jego droga inicjacji w pewnym sensie, więc cóż, łatwo nie będzie. Na szczęście Bond stanie na wysokości zadania :)
> 
> Już wychodzę z letniego hiatusu i aktualki będą częściej. Za parę dni wrzucę ff z Bondem, prowadzącym narrację. Taki odpoczynek od boliwijskich spraw i pościgów hackerów :)
> 
> Komentarze karmią wena a więc autor uprasza o nie, gdyż ma w planach jedną aktualkę na tydzień. Tak, psze państwa, ruszamy z kopyta :D


End file.
